She's going down to South Park
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: A new strange girl moves into South Park. Nobody knows her... but she knows them... Pairings: Creek, Kyman and more :   Please review
1. Chapter 1

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 1**

_**The young girl from Denver Colorado was staring out of the window since the beginning of her taxi ride. She knew the journey would be a long one but she didn't have anything else to do. She watched closely and noticed how the deep forests slowly started to fade and then just disappeared. In the distance, she could see a small town getting bigger and bigger as they approached it. Was that it? Was she finally there? **_

_**Her question was answered as they passed by a brown wooden sign.**_

'_**South Park'. **_

The taxi stopped in front of a rundown building.

"Well this is the South Park high school." Said the driver as Tveen paid and stepped out the car with her luggage in her hands. She looked up at the school and smiled. 'Finally' she thought to herself. She slowly stepped up the steps, holding her breath; she was living her lifelong dream and could barely believe it.

Before she knew it, she was stepping inside the building. She had to find the principal's office and she had no idea where it was so, she walked down the hallway not recognizing any faces yet.

The four boys stood in front of Kyle's locker, waiting for him to pull out his chemistry homework so they could copy it.

"I can't find it." He said, rummaging in his school bag.

They all sighed and the largest of the 4 boys leaned on the neighbouring locker. He let his gaze explore the hallway he had seen so many times before until, it froze on a specific person.

"Hey guys, who's she?" Cartman asked his friends.

They all turned around and watched the short curvy girl pass by in a quick flash, carrying a rather large bag.

"Nice piece of ass." Kenny said smiling as he continued to stare at the girl who came to a deadly halt and turned around.

"Shit dude, she heard you." Stan said as the girl started to make her way towards the boys.

"Excuse me...?" the girl started in a very sweet voice.

"I wasn't staring!" the poor boy blurted out.

The brunette frowned a little and grinned.

"I didn't think you were hon, but thanks for assuring me." She said and then just stared slowly and each and every one of them; examining their faces in detail, obviously trying to figure something out.

The boys did the same. They looked at her worn out shoes, her ripped jeans, her simple white T-shirt, her smiling face and her light brown hair, tied up in a bun. She wasn't really bad looking for such a plain girl.

"I can't believe it's really you." She said in a low whisper, her grin growing bigger.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Kyle asked trying to be polite.

"No..." she mumbled, her large eyes turning to the red headed boy. The young men were kind of afraid of the way the girl was looking at them, as if they were rare gems and she had just found a cave full of them.

The strange girl blinked and was snapped out of whatever mesmerized state she was in and spoke:

"Hey, do any of you guys know where the principal's office is?"

"Down the hall on your left, the words are printed on the door, so you can't miss it." Kyle explained, because the other boys were completely confused.

"Thanks Kyle, I'll see you all later." She said and skipped away.

"She's weird." Cartman said. "I think she's a stalker you guys. We should kill her." He continued.

"We're not killing her." Said Stan.

"But she did sound... stalker-ish." Kyle said, actually agreeing with Cartman for once.

"But guys, seriously, look at that _ass_." Kenny purred.

"Wait, _Kyle_?" Stan said, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah?" Kyle answered.

"No, dude, I mean, she knew your name." Stan explained.

"Your right, maybe she's just jewboy's stalker." Cartman said.

"Okay, guys, I doubt she's a stalker. Maybe she just overheard someone talking about me or something." Kyle said.

"No way man, who would want to talk about you?" Cartman said, obviously teasing the Jewish boy.

"Shut up fatass." Kyle said plainly, who by now, was used to the fat boy's insults.

The sound of the bell cut off the friends' discussion, sending them all off to their classes.

"So, Miss Williams, judging by your grades, you are too perfect for our school." Principal Victoria said, putting Tveen's paperwork down.

"_Too_ perfect, ma'am?" the young girl asked, looking confused.

"Well, of course we want you at our school, but to be honest, you can do so much better." The principal said.

Tveen chuckled and spoke. "Principal Victoria, I have been homeschooled all my life because of my family's condition. It has been my dream to come to this school, so trust me, I don't really care how 'perfect' I am, but I'm staying."

"All righty then." She said. "By the way, I'm sorry I made you wait outside for so long, I was very busy. But, oh, look at that, its lunchtime. You can go and get to know everyone."

"That won't really be necessary." Said the new student and exited the office with a small giggle, leaving the principal staring at the door with a confused expression.

"Hey guys, during English, I asked people about that girl we saw, and nobody knew who the hell she was." Cartman said sitting down at their regular table with his lunch tray twice as full as the ones of his friends.

"Should we talk to her? I mean maybe she's nice and just needs a few friends." Kyle said.

"Kyle's right guys, and plus it would be nice to have a friend of the opposite sex, people are starting to think we're queers."

Kenny looked at Stan with joy in his eyes as his friend spoke the words 'opposite' and 'sex'.

"He said 'friend' Kenny, not sex symbol." Cartman said. "But if she's a whore, she's mine." He added.

"She's not a whore, fatass." Kyle said.

"How do you know, you goddamn Jew." Said the larger boy.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"No, I do what I want, bitch!"

The two boys' argument was interrupted as Stanley stood up and yelled across the room to the lost figure who had just stepped into the cafeteria.

"Hey...! New girl, come over here!" he yelled as a few heads turned to him and then to the girl, making her smile and blush.

She slowly made her way to the table and sat down next to Kenny. She looked up at Stan and Kyle and turned her head to the blonde next to him. Then, she tilted her head a little more and shot a glance at the brunette munching on some chips.

"Hey guys, thanks for letting me sit here." She said.

"No problem." Kenny purred in her ear.

She giggled and smiled at the blonde.

"I should have known better than to sit next to Kenny." She said jokingly. The boys laughed but then realisation hit them and they stopped. They all stared at her quietly until Eric Cartman broke the silence.

"Hey, are you a stalker or something?" he asked.

Tveen chuckled and stared at the floor.

"No...I just know who everyone is... I also know everything about them...Oh and all their secrets too." She mumbled.

"Okay, how is that _not_ being a stalker?" Stan asked.

The girl laughed. "I'll tell you some other time... I'm Tveen by the way."

"Nice to meet you..." mumbled Kyle.

They all ate in silence until; again, the fat boy broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, you know everyone's secrets? Including mine? Including Kyle's?" he asked.

Tveen slowly nodded in return.

"Um, could you... spill?" he asked.

But before she could answer, Kyle put his fork down quickly, making a rather loud noise.

"Okay, I'm really sorry... Tveen? But I really don't feel comfortable knowing that a stranger knows all my secrets."

Tveen laughed. "Okay, look, it's complicated. I just do, and not only yours, everyone's."

"She's probably bluffing you guys. Okay here, look, who's he?" Kenny asked Tveen, pointing at a lighter blond headed skinny boy with a light blue button up shirt. To Kenny's surprise, Tveen giggled and started to speak.

"That's Leopold Butters Stotch. Everyone calls him Butters and when you guys were young, you used to use and torture him. Oh, and at one point, he was replacing Kenny because he died for a while. Also, Butters is bicurious and it doesn't really bother anyone. I also know a few secrets about him but I don't think Kenny would want me to spill." She said grinning at Kenny who was blushing vividly.

"Wow." Stan said. "Um, how about him?" he asked, pointing at a brown haired boy wearing a red jacket, smiling sweetly at a few girls passing by.

"Clyde Donovan is a jock. He chases after girls a lot, since that time all the girls made a list of all the hottest boys and he found out he was on top of it. His best friends are Token Black and Craig Tucker."

"Jesus Christ." Kyle whispered in astonishment.

Tveen looked at the four boys and sighed in pity at their confused faces.

"Okay look, I'll tell you how I know." She said as their heads snapped up to look at her.

"Okay, I don't know if you remember, but there used to be another person working the cafeteria years ago. You guys were young so you probably won't remem-"

"Chef!" the boys said in unison, making the girl smile.

"Yeah, Chef... well I'm his niece." She said and watched the boys' faces light up in joy.

"You're chef's niece? That's so awesome!" Stan said.

"Yeah, but here's the deal; my family is super poor. I was home schooled all my life and I had no television, no music, no games, no computer, no anything! The only books I had were history books."

"That sucks." Mumbled Kyle.

"Yeah, and the only entertainment I had... was you guys." She said. "My uncle would visit me once every 3 days and he would tell me stories about you all. I know about everyone of you and all the adventures you've been on. Your lives were sort of like my own personal TV show... and you guys were the stars... explains why I was so excited to see you. I love you guys so much, you have no idea." She finished.

"That's actually pretty cool." Cartman said after a moment of silence where the boys were taking everything in.

"Yeah, it is. But it still doesn't explain the secrets." Kyle said.

"Well Kyle, you guys always went together for advice to chef right? But, what no one knows is that, each of you has gone to him for personal advice too. All of you have and my uncle has told me everything." She paused. "So think of every time you have gone to Chef and told him a secret... I know about it. Chef was like your best friend, each and every one of yours."

That last sentence made the boys blush and look down. The recess bell rang and they all went outside. They stood under one of the school walls and stared at Tveen.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

"Dude, you... you know my biggest darkest secret, that's sort of worrying me." Kyle said in a shaky voice.

Tveen laughed and slid her hand onto his back.

"Hon, you don't need to worry about that, I'm not telling anyone, okay?" she said in a comforting voice.

"Hey guys, what's Cartman doing over there with Token and Clyde?" Kenny asked pointing at the 3 boys. Eric seemed to be talking in a low voice as the other two stared at him in shock. Then they slowly lifted their heads and made a quick glance toward Tveen.

"He's telling them who I am." Tveen said with a careless wave of her hand. "He's also probably planning a rebellion against me or something." She went on and rolled her eyes.

The other 3 boys laughed and continued to stare at their larger friend across the playground. They watched as he nodded to the other 3 boys and ran toward them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, panting.

"Why are you telling everyone Tveen's secret fatass!" said Stan.

Cartman opened him mouth to protest but the girl amongst them spoke first.

"Oh, hey it's all right guys. It wasn't a secret. He can tell whoever he wants, it's really okay." She said with the sweetest of smiles and she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Yeah, as long as he's not planning some kind of protest against me, I'm fine with it." She said sarcastically, smiling at Eric.

"I'm not. I was just warning everyone not to piss you off or else you could spill and they'd be screwed and-"

"Wow there, Eric, I know blackmail can be your game but it's not mine. All the secrets are staying safe with me okay? No matter what happens, I will not tell." She said.

"Well that's real mature of you Tveen. Hey, listen, we're going to Stan's house today so we can play video games and stuff, you want to come? We can pick you up on the way. Where do you live?" Kyle asked, obviously trying to hard to be polite and friendly.

"Oh..." T.D. said and looked hesitant. "See that's the thing... I don't live anywhere..." she said and shrugging.

"Wait what! You mean you don't have anywhere to stay?" Stan said utterly shocked. "How about your parents and all, where are they?"

"Back in Denver, I came here alone, hon." She said with a sad smile.

"Well dude! What the hell were you planning on doing! Sleeping on the streets?" Stan had flipped out and was agitating his arms all over the place. It was hard for him to believe that she had come all the way to South Park, an unknown town to her, and had nowhere to go.

"See, this was my plan; I was going to blackmail all of you so one of you could take me in. But when the time came I...I just couldn't do that to you guys." She said and stared at the ground.

"You can stay with me." Kenny's voice was serious. He obviously wasn't joking around. He knew exactly how she felt. Her parents couldn't afford to get her someplace to stay so she had to take on some drastic measures.

To everyone's surprise, Tveen laughed. "Kenny, there's no way I'm staying with you." She said.

"Why not? Is it because I'm poor?" Kenny asked looking very hurt and insulted.

"No," she answered quickly. "I can't stay with you because you're a horny little kid, and I don't trust you."

Kenny threw his head back and laughed. She was right; he didn't even trust himself with her in the house. He eventually wouldn't be able to resist.

"I can ask my mom if you can stay with us..." Kyle proposed, holding back a smile. He didn't want to show anyone how willing he was for her to stay at his house.

"Oh I couldn't Kyle, I mean with the baby and all... Your mother has already so much to handle." She said, blushing slightly.

"Tveen..." Stan started because all his other friends had no idea of what the girl was talking about. "Ike isn't a baby anymore..."

"Oh, Jesus, you're right." She said laughing a little. "Sorry...but still Kyle, your mom already has to handle two kids..."

"Okay then it's settled. You're staying with me." Said Stan, "Shelly moved out to college and you can't stay with the fatass because we don't want you to become a 200 pound Nazi, so you have no other choice."

"All right then." She said.

The school day passed by pretty fast. Tveen was walking down the sidewalk with Stan, carrying her bulged backpack.

"Hey, where's your luggage, by the way?"

"Right here." She said, patting her bag.

"That's IT?" the boy asked a little surprised, but then remembered how poor she was and felt a little bad.

"Here we are." Stan said and opened the door with his key. "I'm going to have to introduce you to my mom... my dad's no home yet though."

Tveen swallowed loudly. She was nervous about meeting her. She knew about Stan's mom and she knew she was less strict than Kyle's but she didn't think she would tolerate a total stranger staying at their house for a whole school year.

"Mom, I'm home!" Stan yelled into the kitchen and then turned to Tveen and whispered. "Don't mention Shelly to her, she's not over the fact that her precious little girl is gone." He rolled his eyes.

Sharron Marsh stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off with an already dirty cloth. She looked tired and her eyes were a little bloodshot, obviously because of all the crying.

"Oh Stan I just wanted to remind you that-... who's this?"

"Oh mom, this is Tveen, she's chef's niece from Denver. She's going to be staying with us for... ever I guess." Stan said closing his eyes, ready to be yelled at or punished or something. But nothing happened... he opened his eyes and saw him mom's eyes tear up as she dropped the cloth to the floor.

"Oh..." she whispered. "Hello there young lady..." she said and randomly hugged the new strange guest as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You are very welcome to stay here with us..." she said and broke the hug.

Tveen stared at her, completely confused. "Thank you ma'am." She mumbled.

"Oh please... call me mom. Please?" she said.

"Of course..." Tveen said as Stanley grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Is she all right?" Tveen asked, looking distressed.

They were both sitting on Stanley's bed. Stanley was doing his homework and Tveen was watching and asking random questions.

"I thought this would happen." He said without even looking up. "Just think for a second, she just 'lost' her little girl and this new one just comes along, of course she's going to be happy. You're like... a replacement, sort of." He said still looking down at his homework.

"Oh." Was all Tveen had to say about the situation. "So are the others coming tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I don't think so. We have too much homework and you need some rest and all. Plus, I think my mom needs some time to calm down."

"Right..." there was an awkward silence, the only noise coming from Stan's pencil, scraping against the algebra paper.

"So how are Wendy and Bebe? I didn't see them today." She asked.

Stan stopped writing at the mention of her name. He looked up to her and sighed.

"Well, Bebe is fine... Wendy is... getting really fat." He said with a sad smile.

"Fat? How come?" she asked.

"Well during the summer, Token broke up with her and she came crawling to me and... wait, aren't u suppose to know this?" he asked, bringing his story to a halt.

"No, chef left remember? I don't know about anything that happened during this summer and the beginning of your school year."

"Oh... okay then. Well, as I was saying, she came crawling back to me and asked me to take her back. Obviously, I was tired of her bullshit so I rejected her. Since then, she has gained A LOT of weight. Even Cartman is out of her league now." He said.

Tveen laughed out loud. "Well sort of serves her right, I guess."

"Definitely." Stan said and laughed to.

There was silence as Stan continued to write. Tveen looked around his room, spotting some familiar objects. She smiled at the little blue hat with a red puffball from when he was 8. She looked at his shelves and saw a couple of chinpokomons and a pair of very homosexual glasses, at those she laughed out loud.

"What?" Stan asked, looking up from his homework.

Tveen got up and brushed her fingers over the toys and glasses.

"I can't believe you still have these." She said.

Stanley smiled. "Yeah... I guess I have some kind of attachment to them."

"That's awesome." She whispered.

Stan smiled at her. She really wasn't joking when she compared them to TV celebrities. He thought about it a little more. They were the objects of her obsession, it was crazy. She literally knew EVERYTHING about them. Everything!

"Tveen... when you said you knew all my secrets... you think you could maybe... tell them to me? I mean they are my secrets, I already know them. I just want to make sure." He said.

Tveen turned to him and sighed. "All right Stan, but ONLY your secrets." Stan nodded and shoved his homework to the side.

"When you were in the 5th grade, everyone would make fun of Butters and use him, right? But you Stan actually felt bad for him and liked him as a friend. Unlike all of your friends, you thought Butters was really a cool guy. So on Thursday nights, when all your friends were busy, you'd go hang with him. Am I right? You didn't tell anyone because you were scared they'd rip on you. So you told chef."

Stand couldn't look at her. This obviously wasn't his dirtiest secret, but he still wasn't proud of it.

"Stan, it's all right, you were kids. It's not a big deal."

"I'm happy you think so." He said. "So come on, don't waste your time telling these small useless ones. Get to the biggest one. If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I'm royally screwed."

Tveen took a deep breath. "You made out with Bebe."

Stan closed his eyes tightly shut. "Goddamnit." He said. She knew... he couldn't believe she actually knew.

"It was Token's birthday; he had invited the whole class for his 14th. He and Wendy were still going out at the time and I really couldn't handle it anymore." Stanley was sure she knew this already, but he still felt the need to explain.

"So you went upstairs to calm down, and Bebe followed you. She sat next to you and comforted you and before you knew it one thing led to another and you made out on Wendy's bed." Tveen continued and finished the story for him, saving him a lot of will power and shame.

"It wasn't my fault. It was just this thing..." he said, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Until you fell in love with her." She ended the story.

Stan buried his face into his hands and grunted. Tveen chuckled.

"I think you have a shot there sweetheart." She said with a sigh.

"I don't want to be with her! Well, I do, but I don't want to put her through that." He said.

"What are you talking about? What's stopping you?"

"Wendy, she still has 'feelings' for me. Well that's what she says. I'm pretty sure she just wants to get back at Token."

Tveen sighed again. So much drama in South Park... she loved it here.

"Anyways," Stan started, he really wanted to change the subject, "so are there any secrets that are... related to me?" he asked, in hopes that she would actually say something.

"Yes, well I do know a few things. I'm supposed to keep ALL of them a secret... but I think you'll be happy to know that Bebe likes you. But you really can't tell anyone."

Stan's head snapped up and his eyes looked into Tveen's. Was she serious? He really hoped she was.

"This sucks. The whole situation is perfect! But I can't do anything because her best friend is absolutely crazy!" he said and slammed his fist to the wall. "Goddamnit."

"Oh hon." Tveen said and slowly took his fist into her hands. "Don't do this to yourself, everything will be fine." She said in a comforting voice.

Stan sighed and rubbed his fists. "So, what else do you know? Anything about Cartman? Kyle...? Kenny?"

"Nice try." She said sarcastically and patted him on the back. "But I _will_ tell you this." She paused. "Kenny knows some of the secrets... the very important ones." She said and looked out the window. It was her first night in South Park and she had it all figured out. She was staying at Stan's house, she had found some friends and she was surely going to do quite well in her lessons.

"Kenny knows some of the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, that kid has a good eye. He can read people very easily, and he's real sneaky too." She said without turning her head away from the window. The sky had taken a shade of dark blue and was barely seen because of all the stars in the sky. This town being in the mountains made the sky much clearer at night.

"Oh..." Stan said and noticed how she was looking out into the night. She obviously did not feel like talking about the secrets and he wasn't in any mood to force her. She seemed mesmerised.

"There are no stars in the city, huh?" he said and smiled. That was the one thing about South Park that was actually beautiful. Every night, the stars would invade the sky and shine brightly through the windows of the townspeople. Those small sparkling dots in the dark night were also the one reason why Stanley had gotten rid of his curtains. He wanted a full view of them on those nights where he was hurting, when his healing heart decided to ache and on those particular nights when his lonely soul longed for her.

"No... There aren't." She whispered pressing her damp palms up against the fogged up window. Her eyelids hooded her big brown orbs as a tired smile grew on her face. Deep thoughts ran through her head but she pushed them away... not tonight, she thought.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the questions. I'll leave you alone..." Stan said starting to leave the room, when suddenly Tveen's head snapped towards him.

"It's okay, you can ask me questions. I like it... I feel superior because I am aware of everything." She said, an evil grin contrasting against her innocent face.

Stan laughed. "Nah, you should really get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He was about to close, when she hoped off the bed and threw her arms around his torso.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Stan. Hey, where are you sleeping?"

"Um, well this is my room... So, on the couch or the guestroom."

"Hey, no, I'll sleep on the couch or the guestroom, you can keep yours. Plus, all my stuff is downstairs, so might as well."

Stan smiled and nodded. Tveen slid through the doorway, wished him a good night and quietly stepped down the stairs.

Tomorrow was a Friday, she really couldn't wait. She got to see the four boys and hopefully meet up with the rest of the kids she used to dream about during the long hard years of her childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 2**

Randy Marsh woke up to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. Wait... bacon and eggs? He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. The room was dimly lit by a thin ray of sun escaping from under the thick curtains. He turned his head around and watched his wife sleep for a moment. Sharron always slept peacefully; she never moved around or talked during her deep slumber. But then, where the hell was the smell coming from? He slowly got up, put on his slippers and made his way down the hallway, stopping at Stan's room to check the time. It was 6:30; school wouldn't start for another 2 hours. He looked down at his son, snoring in his bed, the covers thrown away and his teenage body scattered all over the bed. The speed to which his kids had grown up to was ridiculous, it felt like it was yesterday that Stan was eight and was running around playing with his friends.

As Randy entered the kitchen, the smell of breakfast had gotten stronger and he could hear the sizzling of cooking bacon. At the stove, stood a young round girl, with light brown hair tied up in a bun, cooking food.

"Um...can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, hello Mr. Marsh would you like some breakfast?" she asked casually.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tveen, and I'm going to be staying with your family for a while. I'm new to South Park and your son was kind enough to let me live here. Oh, your wife approves to...she wanted me to call her 'mom' for some reason."

"Look, Tveen I-"

"Oh, Tveen how sweet, you cooked breakfast!" Sharron Marsh exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, shoving her husband aside.

"All right, what's going on?" Randy said.

"Good morning, oh hey, bacon!" Stan entered the kitchen, grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Sharron... who is this girl?" he asked.

"Oh..." Sharon said with a worried smile. "Randy, let's talk in the living room." She pulled her husband into the other room, leaving the two teens alone in the kitchen.

"Dude, why'd you wake up so early?" he asked.

"I don't know...excitement I guess." She said, dropping some bacon into his plate.

"Thanks." He said and started to dig in.

Tveen quietly filled up 2 more plates and sat quietly, watching Stan eat.

A few minutes passed, and the parents entered.

Randy quietly sat at the table, smiling nicely at Tveen as she handed him his plate. But Sharon just stood staring at her.

"Tveen, honey, are you going to school with your hair like that?" She said and then blushed as she noticed how insulting that must've sounded.

"Yes, I suppose I have to. My hair is too puffy to just let down."

"Why don't you straighten it? Then we could put some make up on you and you'll look wonderful!" she added.

Tveen raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. Stan chuckled; he knew Tveen had probably never laid hands on a straightening iron or any make up. Hell, even her clothes were loose fitting and torn. Obviously, he wasn't the only one to notice.

"And honey, are you really going to wear those clothes? You wore them yesterday!" the mother exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air.

Tveen really started to feel uncomfortable. She knew she wasn't looking her best but she really didn't have any other choice.

"Well, these are actually the only clothes I brought...and my orange jacket. I guess I could wear that over it and-"

She was cut off when Sharron grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Since you're going to be living here, I can consider you my daughter, and as your mother, I have to make sure that you look your best because you are beautiful and you should show it." The mother said.

Stan turned to his father. He was slowly sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Dad...? What's mom going to do to her?" he asked. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but he still didn't want his family to scare their new guest.

"Well, I guess her hair and makeup... and maybe some new clothes. I don't know son, your mother found herself a new daughter and absolutely no power in the universe can stop her from enjoying it."

Stan pondered this and decided that his father was right. All his mom would do is give her some kind of makeover right? Tveen already wasn't ugly... so she can't make her look worse...

After having eaten, Stan went upstairs, threw on a pair of jeans and his red shirt, brushed his teeth and didn't even bother combing his hair. He went downstairs and was about to grab his coat when a loud scream was heard from upstairs.

"OH MY SWEET JESUS!" Tveen yelled.

"You look wonderful!" Stan recognized his mom's voice.

Footsteps were heard and they got louder as Tveen came down the stairs, slowly appearing into sight.

Stan had to admit she looked hot. The puff of her hair was gone and replaced by calm shiny waves and went all the way down her neck, settling on her shoulders. Surprisingly, his mom had barely done anything with the makeup; she had a small amount of liner on, pink stuff on her cheeks. He was pretty sure it was called blush. And of course, raspberry flavoured lip gloss.

"Wow." Whispered Stan, how was he going to explain this to the guys?

Tveen grinned. She was obviously glad about the transformation and seemed to be having some trouble adjusting to it, since she was rubbing her lips together and playing with her hair.

"I'm wearing your sister's old clothes." She added.

Stan let his gaze explore her body. He had never gotten a chance to actually take a look at it, since he had only seen her in bulgy loose clothing.

She was wearing a green tight fitting v-neck top with a pair of skinny jeans. Stan noticed that she had a larger chest that he had thought and that, despite her slight chubbiness, her waist was quite defined.

Stan opened the door for her and they both stepped out. She took a deep breath and took in the fresh air.

Stan stared at her ass, he really couldn't help it. It looked even nicer in the tight jeans. He wanted to see Kenny's reaction and Kyle's of course. Kyle had started to stare at girl's butts when his was voted the nicest amongst the boys. Stan never understood how to judge a boy's butt and honestly, he really didn't give a shit.

"Are we going to the bus stop?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, since you woke everyone up this early, we can walk."

The two started to walk down the sidewalk side by side, in silence. Stan really was scared for Tveen. She was naive and thought South Park was a magical place where everything is happy. He really didn't like the fact of her going to school like that. He really didn't trust the guys at his school, heck, he didn't event trust his best friends. He was at least 90% sure that they would start hitting on her the second they would see her like... _that_.

"Stan, are you all right?"

He quickly turned to her and cleared his brain of his previous thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine."

Tveen nodded and continued to look forward. They would be there soon and Stan still wasn't happy about it. She officially sort of _was_ his sister now, right?"

"Tveen, I need to tell you something."

Tveen did not answer; instead she just turned her head in his direction and blinked a few times.

"Um, listen, you...look really hot." He said and Tveen put her hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. "And, I don't trust the guys, even my friends with you looking like this. So please, be careful."

"Stan thanks for your concern, but you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. If Kenny tries anything, I know what to do." She said, smiling and tilting her head.

Stan looked at her and smiled. "How about fatass or Kyle?" he asked.

"Oh...I don't think I'll interest them too much..." she said with a devious smile.

Stan had to admit he was confused. What was she talking about? He knew it probably had something to do with the secrets, but that didn't stop the curiosity burning inside of him.

Kyle Broflovski lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had gotten 2 hours of sleep last night and it was all because of that new poor girl from Denver. Kyle wasn't the type to relax or take it easy when something happened. He wasn't the type to forget about it and move on. He was the type that freaked out about it and panicked until he went crazy. And that's what was happening to him.

Since Tveen had told them about her knowing everything, Kyle couldn't stop thinking about it. Of course, he remembered every single thing he had told Chef, how could he forget something that important? It was his life secret! And it was in the hands of a small brunette fan girl.

Kyle's train of thought was cut by the sound of his alarm clock. 'Hallelujah' he thought as he got out of his bed to get ready for school. It was going to be a long day.

Stan was sitting in front of his locker, doing his homework. Tveen had to go to the principal's office to finalize some paperwork and get her official school schedule. Stan was hoping she'd be in there for a while so that he could somewhat prepare his friends for her.

"Hey Stan, how long you've been here?" Kyle's voice startled him as he jumped up and looked at the red head. Kyle looked puzzled but didn't ask any more questions.

Stan looked over his friend's shoulder and spotted Cartman making his way behind Kyle. But before Stan could say anything, Eric had already thrown himself onto Kyle, causing the thinner boy to shout in surprise and crumple to the ground. Stan stifled a laugh as he watched Cartman lying on Kyle in a very 'awkward' position.

"Good morning Jew rat." Cartman whispered with an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Get off me fatass!" Kyle shouted, the anger rising up in him, causing his face to turn a very dark shade of red.

The fat boy laughed as he peeled himself off of Kyle who stood up as quickly as possible.

"What the FUCK?" Kyle yelled at Cartman, who just laughed and ignored him.

"Listen guys, I want to talk to you. Where's Kenny?" Stan said.

"He went to the dentist or something. Why, what's up?"

"Um, it's about Tveen. She sort of changed." Stan mumbled, not knowing how exactly to explain the situation to his friends.

"Changed like what?" Cartman asked.

"Well my mom, this morning, she-"Stan was about to explain, but he stopped when he saw the two other boy's mouths drop and eyes pop open.

"Wholly shit, dude!"

"Jesus Christ!"

Stan followed his friends' gazes to what he was dreading the most: Tveen. She was making her way towards them with her curved hips swinging left to right, her hair flowing in the air and of course her bright smile beaming on her face.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said brightly.

"Oh. My God." Said Kyle. "Tveen, you... you're. WOW."

"You a sexy bitch!" Cartman exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

Tveen giggled and mumbled a quick thank you. Then, she took out a paper from her back pocket and looked at it intently.

"Where's the chemistry lab?" she asked without lifting her head up from her schedule.

"Oh, I have chemistry now. I'll show you." Said Kyle, obviously happy that he got to walk with her to the chemistry lab.

Tveen smiled and did not comment when Kyle put his arm on her lower back.

Kyle felt confident, walking the halls with his arm around her. She really did look beautiful. Of course, he couldn't tell her that, he was just content that his arm was around her possessively where everyone could see. But his grin was wiped off of his face when he felt her hot breath on his ear.

"No need to put on this show Broflovski," She whispered, pushing his arm off discretely. "Stop denying it, 'cause you know it's true hon." She gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped into the lab, leaving him standing in the hallway, fear slowly taking over his body, making it hard for him to move. What he was dreading the most had happened and there was nothing he could do. She knew...

Kenny McCormick stepped into his math class and handed the teacher the note from his dentist. He still could not feel the left side of his jaw and now, had to sit in his most hated course. Kenny never understood the concept of math, but had decided not to question it any further. Of course, math wasn't the only reason why he hated this course; none of his friends were in it so he had to sit alone. And what he hated more than math was being alone. He just couldn't wait for the bell to ring and for him to meet up with his friends and the new poor girl.

Kenny had to say that he really liked her. She wasn't bad looking and he could just bite into her ass. But, putting aside her looks, she was very nice herself. She talked sweetly to everyone no matter who they were and was really cute. Kenny did like her very much. Of course, she wasn't perfect or anything... but neither was he. And of course, if they ever got married, the wedding couldn't be a huge one, with their families being very poor and all and- hey wait, _married? _Did he just think about getting married? No, that's impossible. Kenny brushed away the thought and decided to try and concentrate on his work.

"Pft, married... as if." He whispered to himself in frustration.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and Kenny ran out of the class and sped away to meet up with his friends. He saw Stan and Cartman standing in front of their class and he waved at them.

"Hey Kinny." Said Cartman

"Hey guys, are we meeting up with Kyle and Tveen?"

"Yeah we are." Stan mumbled and started to walk toward the chemistry lab, the two other boys following.

"Hey Stan, are you okay?" the poor boy asked.

"Yeah, just Kenny, promise me you won't go crazy."

"Huh?" Kenny had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"Dude, wait 'til you see this, it's totally sweet." Eric said.

The 3 boys stood at the lab door, waiting for Kyle and Tveen.

Kenny watched as an unhappy looking Kyle stepped and was about to ask him what was wrong when out came-

"Oh FUCK!" Kenny shouted running both his hands through his hair.

OH GOD, she looked hot! When? Where? How did this happen!

Kenny couldn't help it. He took a few steps toward the blushing girl and twirled a strand of hair around his finger and then letting it bounce off, the whole time without dropping his gaze from her face.

"Jesus..." he whispered.

Well, Tveen wasn't the hottest girl Kenny had ever seen BUT, damn, what a transformation!

"Kenny... I told you not to go crazy." Stan said in his usual monotone voice of annoyance.

"Hey guys, where's Jew boy?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I saw him walk to his locker." She mumbled.

Stan and Cartman made their way to Kyle's locker, leaving the two underprivileged children alone. Kenny put his hand in the middle of her back, and urged her to walk forward. Tveen smiled at him and wrapped her arm into his as a friendly gesture.

"You know Kenny honey, I know you know."

"Know what?" Kenny asked, confused.

"About Kyle's situation."

"Oh... Well, yes I do."

"And Eric's" she added and Kenny nodded to that too.

"I told Kyle I knew. I told him to stop denying it." She said,

"Yeah, I've tried to tell him too but he just wouldn't listen."

"I hope they'll realise eventually..." she said.

Kenny's voice died away as they approached the red head's locker. Stanley was whispering to him but the conversation wasn't imperceptible.

"Hey, dude, what's the matter?" the noirette asked.

"Nothing, I just... got a really bad grade in chemistry."

"Dude, you're totally lying; when you get a bad grade you complain about for hours and hours." Cartman said rolling his eyes.

"Forget it." Kyle said and slammed his locker shut.

The others watched him storm away to his art class. Tveen couldn't help but feel bad for telling him that way. She should've been more discrete and maybe she just throwing it to his face was a bad idea. She should have explained slowly and calmly. All she wanted was for him to accept it and feel comfortable with it. She had to fix this.

"What's Kyle's next class?" she asked out of the blue.

Only the two of the boys turned around, leaving Eric Cartman still gawking at the hallway through which Kyle had marched away.

"He has arts. Why?" Stan said, Kenny standing behind him, his eyes lowered, watching his feet.

Tveen gave a quick glance to his schedule. "Me too." She said and dashed away, trying to catch up with Kyle. She made a quick turn and spotted his green hat in the crowd of students making their way to their next classes. Tveen pushed her way through the cluster of kids and finally found herself in a practically deserted corridor.

She saw Butters and Clyde making their way into the classroom as Kyle followed a little far behind. She ran to catch up with him and almost bumped into the boy before coming to a halt and tapping on his shoulder. The boy slowly turned around and his worried expression did not change a bit when they made eye contact.

"Hey!" Tveen said, trying too hard to be cheerful.

"Hi." Kyle said harshly.

"I have arts too!" she said.

"I can see that."

Tveen didn't say much after that; she just followed him into the classroom where she was stopped by the art teacher.

"Why hello there, you must be Tveen. Why don't you wait by my desk so I can introduce you?"

Tveen nodded and stood by the desk facing the rest of the classroom. There were, she counted, 15 kids sitting in pairs, except for Kyle and Jason who sat alone. Tveen guessed that they usually sat together, but today the red head just didn't feel like being a witness to Jason's idiocy.

"Hello, class. So, before we start I'd like everyone to meet Tveen and judging by the looks on your faces; you already know her." The teacher said and sighed. "Anyways, Tveen, I'm Mrs. Julian. Also, I would like to mention I have read your paperwork and must say I was rather impressed by your artistic capabilities." She added with a smile. "Now you may take a seat wherever pleases you."

Tveen had already made her way to Kyle's table before the art teacher had even finished her sentence. But when she sat down, she noticed that Kyle was obviously trying to ignore her and looking away. He really did suck at acting.

The class had started and they were all supposed to draw some kind of personal haven or something. Tveen looked up at Kyle's face that was hunched, inches away from his paper, carefully sketching a tree. Tveen had already sketched a perfect replica of her haven and was waiting for the rest of the class to finish; she didn't feel like being the only one to have to start coloring. So, she just pretended to be improving it when she was actually just going over the same lines.

"Kyle? I need to tell you something." She finally had the courage to say.

"Hmmm?" Kyle moaned, obviously unhappy about the fact that she was going to talk to him.

"Well I just wanted to apologize about before. I shouldn't have told you that way. I should have been more careful. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to feel awkward about it, or be ashamed or anything. I just wanted to let you know that it's not a bad thing and that you're not the only one." Tveen always sucked in apologies. She always babbled on and lost her cool. She hated it. But then she saw Kyle's head slowly stick up and meet her eyes.

"Not the only one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh shit. Did she really say that? Damn it, she did! Eh, might as well.

"No you're not..."

"Who else?"

Tveen knew exactly who else, but she _really _shouldn't tell him. She just couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to the other ones...

"Oh, you can't tell me... I understand no worries." He said and lowered his head.

Kyle was a smart boy. He knew that Tveen was either saying that to make him feel better or by 'not the only one' she meant not the only one in the whole damn world. He hated how he felt. He knew he liked girls, he did. But sometimes he would just feel forced to be attracted to them. And then on the other hand, he would always feel forced to _not_ like guys. It was ridiculous!

"I'm relieved you understand, but just to let you know, there are a lot like you. Don't think it's a few, I'm talking big percentages here." She said, in a whisper, scared that someone would hear and understand what their conversation was about.

Kyle felt like he was being treated like an idiot. He knew they were others. He knew they were plenty. He hated being talked to as if he were a child.

"I know there are other gay men in the world, Tveen." He in an angry whisper and rolled his eyes at her.

Tveen smirked and then raised both eyebrows. "Jeez, I was hoping you were smart enough to know that I was talking about the people amongst the school and your friends." She said, and went over the lines for the 50th time.

Kyle blushed visibly and internally. Well, apparently he was treating himself like a total douche. Oh well... Life's a dick. What else can you say? Life is a total FAG... just like HIM. He sighed.

"Tveen, I'm sorry too. You're right about the whole shame thing. I really shouldn't be... and now I know that I'm REALLY not alone... I kind of feel better. So... carrying on... who are they? C'mon spill!"

Kyle made puppy dog eyes and Tveen just laughed. Then, he tried to make a seductive look, like some kind of smoulder.

"Oh really? Is that so? We just talked about you being gay and you're going to _seduce_ me into telling you?"

Kyle had to admit she had a point.

Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, the class had to clean up everything and then leave.

"Hey there they are!" Cartman yelled across the hallway.

Tveen and Kyle met up with everyone and they all walked to lunch together.

Entering the cafeteria, Tveen felt claustrophobic by just looking at it. There were people everywhere, at every table, in line, just walking around aimlessly. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she didn't have any money or lunch. Oh well... it's not like she wasn't used to it.

There was one table in the far left corner that was completely empty. Tveen figured it was theirs and she was right. The whole group sat at the table. Kyle and Stan opened their lunches and started to eat, while Cartman cut in line and took half the food there. Tveen looked at Kenny who, just like her, sat empty handed at the table. It's not like _he_ wasn't used to it either...

"Tveen... where's your food?" Stan asked.

"I don't have any."

"Why the fuck not? Didn't you ask mom for any?" Stan went on.

"No, I thought it would be impolite." She mumbled.

"Dude, you have to eat! You can't just starve!"

Tveen lowered her eyes and then slowly looked up at Kenny who was already looking at her.

"Move over sexy, Cartman needs room." Said Cartman who appeared behind Tveen, holding a humongous tray of food.

Tveen giggled, blushed and stepped out of the bench and sat beside Kenny, who was now squeezed in between her and Stan. They were all quietly eating.

Kyle waited until Tveen's gaze was somewhere else and nudged Cartman. The large boy looked at him quizzically. Kyle rolled his eyes and pointed at the massive amount of food on his plate and then at Tveen.

Cartman sighed with exaggeration. "Fine, here you go."

Eric handed Tveen a garlic breadstick.

"Oh, thanks Cartman, you really don't have to."

"Oh then in that case- OW!" Cartman felt a hot pain shoot up his foot as Kyle stomped on it under the table.

They all laughed except for Kenny who was staring down at the empty table in front of him. Tveen knew how he felt. She sometimes did that too during her childhood, on those months where they had to pay mortgage instead of food.

Tveen took the bread into her lap and snapped it into 2. Then, slowly put the larger piece into the blonde's lap.

Kenny jumped up at the feel of her fingers so close to his... area. What was she doing? He looked down and found some bread... His brain took some time to register how the bread had gotten there, but he eventually got it.

He turned his head towards her and found her already staring at him. She gave him a sad smile and started to nimble on her share of the bread. He noticed how her piece was smaller than his but he didn't say anything... besides, _she_ was the one who was going to have dinner tonight, not him.

Before she knew it, the day was over and she was walking home with Stan and Kyle. The two best friends were in a heated conversation about some kind of online game, so she took the time to look at the surroundings. Since she was going to be living here for a while, she might as well know her way around. She noticed how a very little number of the houses were of the same color. She also recognized some of the family names printed of the mailboxes such as "Stotch" or "Garrison" and even "Stevens".

"So Tveen, tell me," started Kyle with an evil smile. Tveen knew he was totally going to get back at her. "Why'd you give Kenny most of your bread?"

Tveen thought about it and decided to speak the truth. If Kyle was trying to get his 'revenge' then he was going to totally fail.

"'cause you know, Kenny's hungry too. I didn't understand why you gave some to me and not to him." She said.

"Tveen, Kenny usually steals his food, and plus, he really feels uncomfortable about the fact that he needs to be fed by his friends."

Again, Tveen totally understood. She remembered how every once in a while, these people would appear on their doorstep with a tiny box of canned food. Charity... she hated that she needed it.

Tveen nodded. Kenny was stronger than her. She was almost sure that he never accepted charity from other people. Unlike him; she would use every opportunity to take things from others. Though, she would never steal, she used to be a pathetic beggar on the streets. She remembered how her parents would make her sit on the sidewalk and beg for money. As she grew older, she realised why they had always made her do it and not them; people always pitied children... and even more when they were as cute as she was.

"Hey, but I still think it was nice of you." Kyle added, feeling that he had hurt or insulted her.

That night, after Kyle left, Tveen thought about the whole situation. Should she have told Kyle about the other boys like him? Would that have opened opportunities to him? Was it wrong to have given the bread to Kenny? She didn't know either.

She put aside her thoughts about the past 24 hours and thought about the next. She really wanted to meet some of the other kids she knew. She had only seen them once in a while, in some of her classes. Not to mention, she hadn't even laid eyes on Bebe or Wendy.

Oh well, she had time...

She drifted off to sleep, a sleep full of fake fairy tale dreams and ungranted wishes. And of course, South Park; the one and only dream of Tveen Williams that had actually come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 3**

Finally Saturday came and Stan was very excited. He hated school and really wanted to spend those two days off having as much fun as possible. He got up around 10 and figured that Tveen would be up... but she wasn't. He heard soft whimpering as he past her room. He slowly opened the bedroom door and crept in beside her.

"Tveen...?"

He poked her. "Tveeeeen."

She gasped and sat up. "Oh my god the gnomes!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Stan. "Oh it's you."

"Yeah, it's just that its 10 o'clock, I was wondering if you'd like to do something. And did you just say 'gnomes'?"

"Yeah I did. So what are we doing?"

"Tweek used to freak out about gnomes." He said, not letting go of the subject.

"I know. Since Chef had told me that story I sort of started to be scared too. It was just this stage, nothing huge. But sometimes I do dream about it... like right now."

"Oh." Stan didn't know what else to say, but he knew that it was too early in the day to be worrying about gnomes.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could all go to the mall and hang out."

"Okay." Tveen grumbled and hopped out of bed.

Stan watched her step in front of the mirror and comb down her hair. Then, she opened her drawer and pulled out a random T-shirt and jeans.

Stan continued to watch as she opened her bedroom door and started to step out carrying the clothing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"Why don't you change in your room?" Stan asked.

"Well... you're here." She answered and Stan blushed.

"Well then ask me to leave!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air.

He stood there staring at her completely embarrassed.

"Stan..."

"Yes Tveen."

"You're still here." She pointed out with a little smile.

Stan sighed and squeezed his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger. He just looked at her one more time and left. He went downstairs and turned on the news; he listened about the war in Iraq but was secretly concerned more about the oil leak and all the sea creatures it was killing. Stan didn't like to talk about it much, but he was a total tree hugger. He loved nature and sometimes felt like going to those hippie protests. Of course, he never did. He was always afraid that Cartman would arrive with a flamethrower and kill everyone there, including him. That fatass really did hate hippies.

At 9 o'clock in the morning, Eric Cartman's cell phone started to ring. He answered it and was not surprised to hear Stan's voice at the other end. They were all used to it; every Saturday morning, Stan would call and ask them to meet him somewhere. This time, was at the mall. So, Eric dragged himself out of his bed and started to get ready. He had something planned today, and so far, things were looking good. He was just hoping not to many people would notice...

"I'm ready!" Tveen shouted as she ran down the stairs. She realised that no one was there so she followed the sound of the television to the living room, where Stan was sitting watching the news.

"Stan, I'm ready." She said, poking him in the arm.

Stan's gaze, which was glued to the television, quickly snapped around at Tveen and then back at the news.

"Oh, right, the mall. Let's go." He said, getting up very slowly, his eyes still not breaking away from the box.

Tveen rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked up to the TV and turned it off causing Stan's attention to go back to her.

"C'mon you tree hugger, let's go."

Stan smirked as they both made their way out the front door.

Kenny had never understood his parents' logic. They were poor, had 3 kids and ate pop tarts or energy bars for dinner. A smart person would know investing in food would be the best thing to do in order to survive when being _that_ poor. But of course, _his_ dumbass parents invested in a cell phone for him.

He never got why he needed one, and sometimes he wished he _didn't _have one. For example, on Saturday mornings when the damn thing would start to make a loud buzzing racket, waking him up.

Even though it was expected, it didn't make it any less annoying. Sometimes, he wouldn't even bother answer it because he knew it would be Stan telling him to meet at the bus stop or the mall or a cafe or something like that.

This morning was different. He had gotten up earlier than his phone and for some reason had been eager for the call. He wasn't sure why, but it _might_ have had something to do with a cute little curvy brunette who just _might _be there too.

"So who's meeting us there?" Tveen asked when Stan backed out of the driveway.

"Oh the usual; Kyle, Cartman and Kenny."

Tveen nodded and took a sip from her thermos.

"Oh and Butters too." He added, making the girl squeal, her mouth full of tea.

"Butters!" she cried with joy after she had swallowed the warm liquid.

"I'm guessing you're a Butters fan too?"

"Yes, of course! But not as much as I am a Tweek fan." She said as-a- matter-of-factly.

Stan chuckled and rolled his eyes... she truly _was_ insane.

"So Stan, does Butters know about me?" she asked.

"Yes, I think he does. Eric told him."

"I want to see if he's going to recognize me..." she mumbled deviously, as if she was keeping some kind of secret... oh, wait, she was. She was keeping ALL the secrets actually.

"Recognize you? Tveen, he saw you yesterday. I _hope_ he'll recognize you." Stan said glancing at her a few times while still trying to park the car.

As they stepped out of the car Stan's phone started to vibrate. He had a text.

_Ken and I are at the front door. Where are you?_

_-Kyle_

Stan didn't even bother answering as they made their way towards the mall. He snapped his head up and started looking for his friends.

"There they are!" Tveen yelled and ran across the lot toward a boy with a green ushanka. She threw her arms around him as he awkwardly laid his hands on her waist. She gently pulled back and then turned to the blond in the orange parka and hugged him by the waist. It was less awkward for the blond who held her tightly by the waist and gently lifted her up to his level and gave her one of his signature Cheshire cat grins.

"All right Kenny let her go." Stan said walking up to his friends. "Where's fat boy and Butters?"

"Cartman said he's going to meet us later, Butters is with him." Answered the redhead accurately.

"Hey, E-Eric, I don't understand why I have to fix your hair." Butters said nervously as usual.

The larger boy had called him over very early this morning, saying something about helping him look good. The light blond boy hadn't argued, because it wasn't in his nature to, and made his way to Cartman's house.

He entered the boy's room and found him standing in front of his mirror, shirtless, with two button-up shirts of different color in his hands. He also had, at his feet, a set of combs, hairspray and some gel to top it all off.

"Butters, you have to understand that I have to look dashing today."

"W-Why?" the blond asked.

"BECAUSE Butters, I just have to! Now shut up, and make me look like that fag, Justin Bieber!" the brunette answered and then blushed, realising what he just had said.

"Um, w-why do you want to look like a fag, E-Eric?"

"Because fags like other fags, Butters!" Eric said. This time, he was aware that he was giving away _a lot, _but knowing Butters, he probably hadn't grasped it.

How he knew about this? Well he has done A LOT of snooping in his freshman years and let's just say he had accumulated A LOT of dirt on a particular redheaded Jew.

He knew his plan was drastic. Even after reading a few diary pages, he could have gotten it all wrong, make a fool out of himself and also be revealing one of _his_ secrets. Oh well, the new girl would have probably revealed it eventually, Cartman wasn't afraid of that. All he was afraid of was rejection. It would destroy his ego if he was right about the Jew and yet he still pushed him away. But he doubted the filthy Jew rat would have the will power to do so.

"Hey Tveen, this would look good on you." Kyle said and pulled out a dress from its rack, setting it over the girls clothing.

The girl took the dress from him, raising an eyebrow. The redhead turned and saw his male friends staring at him with the same questioning looks.

"Dude..." Kenny said with a chuckle.

"What?" Kyle said in a nervous shaky voice.

"Gayyyyyy!" said Stan, gently shoving Kyle.

Kyle shoved Stan back and the two walked out of the store together, not cessing their little fight.

Tveen threw the dress away and exchanged amused looks with Kenny as they too, exited the store.

Kenny found it rather funny that Tveen and he were in on everything and no one else knew what the hell was going through in the redhead's mind. Though, Kenny also knew that she was aware of _much_ more than he was. He was sure there were a few dark skeleton's in his closet that she knew about too. He smiled to himself as he remembered some of them; all the girls, all the deaths. Over the years the deaths had slowly become less frequent and then came to a stop, but of course, the girl didn't. Kenny was known to always have whore by him whom he treated like total shit. After all, they _were_ whores; he never really cared for them.

Eventually, Kenny got bored and stopped for a while. He has been sex free for about 5 months now and he had to say, he was doing fine... Until he had met Tveen; it was the first time they had introduced a girl into their all male gang and he wasn't complaining. The first thing that came to mind was getting into her pants but then, as he slowly got acquainted with her, the thought drifted off. He wasn't sure _what _he felt for her but it was definitely more than friendship.

As Kenny pushed away those stray thoughts, he found himself sitting at a small cafe surrounded by his friends. They were all drinking something and Tveen seemed to be talking to him...oh crap.

"Ken? Answer me, you okay?"

"Um yeah, sorry drifted off for a second." He said snapping out of it.

"I can see that hon. Now do you want the cookie or not?" she said.

Kenny didn't answer and just took the pastry and started to nibble on it. He was about to let his mind drift off again when suddenly...

"Hey guys." A voice said from behind him. He looked up at his friends' gawking faces and was suddenly scared to turn around. Of course, he had recognized the voice as Eric's but he really didn't feel comfortable knowing what he was holding or wearing or whatever.

But what made his head snap around were Tveen's words.

"Jeez Eric, you look smexy!" the brunette said.

Eric stood there, his usually messy long hair, straightened and layered into bangs, a button-down shirt leaving half his chest open, dark jeans and the silver Rolex watch he had gotten for his birthday.

"Yeah fatass..." mumbled Kyle, who received a confused glance from Stan.

Kyle knew he had to start being more careful. He kept giving stuff away. He wasn't stupid though, he knew by the way Kenny and Tveen would look at each other that the blonde's gaydar was very strong. His best friend, Kenny, undoubtedly knew about his 'situation'.

"What's with the get up, Cartman?" Stanley asked. He knew that the fat boy was definitely up to something again. He was either trying to impress or seduce someone, probably Tveen. He had done something like this many times before to Wendy and once to get invited to a party.

But Cartman's answer was interrupted by a high pitched cheery voice.

"H-hey there, fellas."

Stan totally saw it coming; Tveen shot up and flung herself at the light blonde.

"BUTTERS!" she shrieked.

"Oh, h-hey there Tveen."

Cartman was a little disappointed when the girl threw herself at Butters instead of him, but then again, it wasn't her he was here for.

"Butter, you are so cute! I love you!"

"Oh hamburgers..." he mumbled, causing Tveen to squeal even louder and squeeze him tighter.

When Tveen gave Butters a peck on the cheek and finally let go of him, Cartman spoke.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering if we could go to the pet shop later." Cartman said, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"All right Cartman, what's going on? First you have a makeover for no reason and now you actually want to go to the pet shop." Stan said.

"Nothing's going on you stupid hippie. My mom was thinking of buying a new cat and she asked me to write down the prices." He stated.

Stan grunted and got up, joining the rest of the group who was already making their way out of the cafe.

The pet shop was on the other side of the mall, so it was a 10 minute walk, giving enough time for Kyle to start thinking.

God, Cartman was hot! How could he even think that! HE knew he was... gay, but _Cartman!_ It was ridiculous! Oh well, this was supposed to be normal right? Right...?

Tveen was walking with all of the guys other than Kyle and Butters who were trailing behind them. She had a good idea and really wanted to put the plan into action.

"Guys," she started as they all turned to look at her. "Do you want to scare Butters?" she asked.

To her surprise, they all smiled at her with big evil grins.

She smiled back and nodded. She turned around swiftly and made her way towards the small built blonde.

The other boys watched as she swung her arm around Butters and pulled him closer to her, giving him a seductive look.

"Hey sweetie, welcome to Raisins! I'm so happy you're here honey, everyone else here is so stupid! Have you tried our spicy wings?"

The more Tveen went into those sentences, the more color Butters lost in his already pale face. From skin color, he turned white, then green, then red.

The rest of the boys were staring in complete shock and silence, when suddenly, that quiet was broken by the sound of Cartman laughing his fat ass off and then was joined by the laughter of the rest of the group...excluding Butters of course.

The blond boy, instead, was fidgeting and trembling in fear, shock or humiliation. But as his shaking stopped, the laughter died away.

"Oh God, that was so funny!" Eric panted.

The other boys nodded and smiled through heavy breaths.

"I knew I recognized you..." Butters mumbled, staring into emptiness, looking as if some dark thoughts were crossing his mind.

The rest of the boys were staring at him, worried looks taking over their faces.

"Butters?" one of them said.

The boy snapped out his dazed state and looked at Tveen with a huge grin.

"Hey, how've you been doing, Sugar?" he said.

This time it was Tveen's turn to throw her head back and laugh. The looks on their faces was priceless. They were totally confused; except for Butters. Though, she was impressed by the smaller boy; she couldn't believe he actually remembered her.

As Butter too noticed the looks on his friends' faces he chuckled a bit and started to explain.

"Well, Tveen's...Sugar!" he said, scattering his arms.

This obviously didn't help because the boys' faces remained the same. Tveen knew she had to snap them out of it.

"Guys, stop being shocked! It's simple; I used to work at Raisins."

"Jesus Christ dude..." Kyle mumbled.

Stan and Cartman looked at her in pure astonishment.

"You were the brunette... the one with the Breton stick." Stan said slowly.

"Nah, that was Corvette." She stated.

"So you were the one in the YMCA dance?" Eric asked.

"Nope." She said simply.

"No way dude, Sugar was the hot one! She was the one in the hula-hoop dance." Kenny purred into Tveen's ear as he playfully slid his arm around her waist managing to make a giggle escape her lips.

"Yes, that was me." She said, rolling her eyes at Kenny.

"Wait a minute, how does _Butters_ know this?" The redhead asked, earning agreeing nods from the rest of his friends.

"Well I was the one who told Butters when Lexus was working and when she was off. That's how he knew me."

The boys nodded slowly, their brains processing everything and they remembered. It was that time Wendy broke up with Stan, causing the boy to turn Goth. To cheer him up, they had taken him to Raisins, where Butters fell in love with Lexus... it was all coming back.

The subject was put aside as Cartman spotted the pet shop down the large hallway of the mall.

"C'mon guys, there it is!" he said in his whiny voice, urging everyone to move faster.

Tveen rolled her eyes at him...god, he was such a child. But she really did love the fat one. During her childhood, he was the one who would make her laugh and occasionally make her forget about her worries.

Tveen smiled to herself but that small smirk didn't last long as she was shoved into a random store by "God knows who".

She felt herself being pressed against shelves and then opened her eyes only to see ocean blue orbs staring into her.

"We have to do something!" Kenny McCormick whispered vigorously; his hot breath trailing all over Tveen's face.

"Do something about what?" For once, Tveen actually had no idea what the honey haired teen was talking about.

"Cartman is going to make a move on Kyle!" he said shooting his head left and right, making sure no one was listening.

"...How do you know?" she asked without any other reaction.

"Well, for one, Cartman hates the pet shop. Second, he also knows that me, Stan and Butters love it there! Third, he probably figured, the sexist bastard that he is, that you'll probably want to go in as well... you being a girl and all and then –"

"He and Kyle would be left alone outside, of course." She finished the explanation for him.

"Exactly, so what should we do about it?" the blonde asked.

"Well, we really shouldn't do anything, Ken. I mean they're both on the same 'team' so might as well let them play together" she said, an amused smile slowly growing on her face.

Kenny couldn't help but smile back at the sound of his nickname being used. He remembered the first person who had ever used that nickname was his girlfriend in the fourth grade... Tammy was her name, right? She used to call him 'Ken'... was she the one he took to the Jonas Brothers concert...? God he couldn't remember.

Kenny wiped the smile off his face and was brought back to earth... What was going on again...? Oh yeah, Eric and Kyle gay moment.

"Well dude, what if Kyle doesn't really 'appreciate' Cartman's motives? I know for a fact that fat boy won't take the rejection well, especially from a Jew." He pointed out.

"Okay, how about this: I go in with you guys, but I'll be keeping an eye on the other two so if anything happens, I'll be ready."

Kenny sighed. Her plan was very simple and would easily be noticed by the notorious Eric Cartman... but it was something.

He finally nodded to her, ending their conversation. He took her wrist and rushed them both to the pet shop before anyone noticed they were gone.

"Did you rape Tveen, Kenny?" The redhead said as the two approached the rest of the group.

Kenny ignored that remark as he scanned the shop for signs of Stan and Butters. He found them by the aquariums and rushed in, followed by Tveen.

Eric knew his plan wasn't the full-proof one he's had, but it would probably work. As he watched the hippies and the tree huggers enter the shop full of smelly animals, he knew it was his cue.

"Hey Jew, there's a West 49 shop right there, you want to check it out instead of standing here?" He asked Kyle as casually as possible.

"I know you're probably up to something Eric and that I probably will regret this later, but I really need some new jeans... so I guess so."

Cartman couldn't believe his plan was actually working! He didn't think it would be so easy.

"Kenny!" Tveen whispered.

She was hiding behind some iguana tanks, motioning Kenny to join her.

"What is it?" he said as he walked up to her.

"They went into the West 49. I'm going in!"

Kenny smiled. Damn, she was cute. "Go for it."

The blonde watched as the small round brunette sneaked across the hallway and stepped into the store. This should be very interesting, he thought to himself. He was eager to know how Eric's plan would turn out in the end.

Tveen watched Kyle browsing through some jeans. Cartman stood behind him, looking bored and impatient. Tveen didn't see anything wrong with all of it...except the fact that Cartman actually looked attractive.

Tveen was about to lose interest and leave, when suddenly, Cartman made a loud grunting noise, grabbed a random pair of jeans from the rack and gave Kyle a devious grin before dragging the redhead into the changing rooms.

Tveen was, in fact, surprised. The boy had a lot of confidence doing that, despite his large build. She also noted that Kyle hadn't really fought back when he was grabbed by the arm. Interesting...

"Cartman, WHAT THE FUCK!" the Jew yelled, once they were in the small cabin.

"Calm down Kahl." Eric purred as he held the smaller boy by his waist, pulling him closer.

"E-Eric... What are-"Kyle whimpered right before the brown haired boy crushed his lips against his, causing him to moan.

Finally! Eric thought to himself. It was finally happening!

He ran his large hands up his back, all the way to his head. He pulled of his green hat, releasing a tousle of soft orange waves framing the Jewish boy's face.

To Cartman's surprise, the Jew rolled his tongue over his lower lip. He didn't think twice and opened his mouth, granting entry to the redhead's tongue as he let a soft moan escape his mouth.

Kyle hadn't seen it coming and still couldn't believe what was happening. He was _kissing_ Eric Cartman. KISSING! Jesus Christ, if Eric saw this he would totally rip on him for the rest of-... Oh wait, Eric's the one he's making out with at the moment...huh.

Tveen decided to wait for them inside the store. She leaned against a wall and entertained herself by watching a clerk try and help and old lady who was clearly not making much sense and yet who wouldn't leave the store. They were in the changing rooms; it couldn't take _that_ long... right?

Cartman roughly broke away from Kyle and stared into his bright green eyes. Then his gaze shot to the pair of jeans he had grabbed earlier, lying on the floor... he had an idea.

"Cartman, no, don't!" Kyle ordered, but was obviously being ignored as he watched his pants drop to the ground.

He looked up at Cartman who was staring at him hungrily.

"No, Cartman, not here!" He said more sternly.

"I know Kahl. I'm just teasing you. Now, how about you try on those jeans?" He whispered into Kyle's ear, making involuntary shivers run down the redhead's spine.

Tveen was slowly growing impatient of the two boys. She was now debating inside her head whether to barge in on them, ditch them or just keep on waiting. The old lady had left a while ago and now she had nothing to entertain herself with.

It's not like they were taking _that_ long, it was just that Tveen really did hate to wait.

"Hey Tveen, where are the other guys?" A voice behind her said.

She turned to see Stan Marsh, towering over her. Next to him was Butters, staring at the ground and bumping his fists together. Behind the raven boy stood Kenny, who gave her an apologetic shrug right before he let his gaze drop to his feet.

"Oh um..." what the hell was she going to say! "Well they're both in the changing rooms." She could just hope Stan wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Oh, they're trying on stuff? Well we can wait."

"N-no, you really shouldn't because, um, they both had 8 pieces each and they don't want to come out so... You guys can go, I'll wait for them."

Stan knew she was lying. She couldn't have made it any more obvious. Butters could even tell! But the raven boy decided not to ask any further questions.

"All right, we'll be at the food court." He ended the conversation and made his way out of the store followed by Butters who followed him like a little puppy.

Kenny however, stayed behind.

"Nice going." He said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek and running off to join Stan and Butters.

It was such a movie moment, as Tveen gently laid her fingertips on the spot where the poor boy's lips had touched her. She felt heat rise up inside of her and the redness that slowly invaded her cheeks.

She tried to bring herself back to reality. She tried to convince herself that it was just a peck. It _was_ just a peck. She just hoped the bright pink in her face would fade away before the redhead and the fat boy would finally come out of the cabin.

Suddenly, with a loud slam, a cabin door flew open and Tveen's thoughts came true.

A large boy stepped out holding a pair of jeans, obviously 4 sizes too small for him. He was followed by a very nervous, blushing Kyle who was tugging wildly at the hem of his jacket.

Cartman threw the pair of jeans at a clerk and said something that sounded a lot like "These weren't tight enough."

Kyle's face became an even brighter shade of red as he spotted the brunette girl standing there watching them.

"Did the jeans fit?" she asked with an amused smirk.

The boys didn't answer and just kept on staring at her; even Cartman was now blushing.

"Don't worry I'll shut up about it. Now c'mon, the others are waiting for us." She started to walk as the boys followed. Then she came to halt and quickly added. "Oh and by the way, Kenny knows about this and also if they ask, just tell them that none of the clothes fit, okay?"

They both nodded; Cartman looking annoyed and Kyle just trembling with fear. God, this was too much fun, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 4**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They all shopped and had fun. Well, technically Eric was the only one who bought anything. As usual, all of the boys were broke except for him who received an endless amount of money from his mother. Liane Cartman found it necessary to increase her son's allowance by 15% every year.

The boys weren't surprise at the end of the day when Cartman was carrying 6 full shopping bags. But what _had_ surprised them was that he had actually _bought_ something for someone other than himself.

On that day, Tveen Williams, got her very first pair of heels and wasn't even trying to hide her excitement. The pair wasn't even subtle; it was a downright pair of bright red whore platforms.

"Oh wow, Cartman! You really didn't have to!" She said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew what he was doing and it as highly unnecessary. She had no intention of telling anyone about what had happened between him and the Jew.

"Nah, it's cool." He mumbled.

"Jesus Cartman, couldn't you have found a sluttier pair?" Stan asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice. The raven boy held up one of the scarlet shoes and rolled his eyes. He knew she would look hot in them but still... Tveen was sort of his sister now and he really didn't like it that a boy bought her these shoes; especially since the boy was Eric Cartman.

"Well Stan, you already gave her your skanky sister's clothing so I figured the chick deserved some shoes to match!" The larger boy spat in his face.

Stan shot the boy a deadly glare before turning to his 'sister'.

"We can buy you a nice pair of converses too, if you like."

Tveen didn't say anything and just smiled at the tall handsome boy and hugged the shoebox closer to her chest; she really was happy.

"All right, you guys want to come over?" Kyle asked and unlocked his car from a distance. The boy's nodded and they all made their way to their cars before heading over to Kyle's house.

Tweek Tweak slowly walked up the steps and gently knocked on the front door. He was very nervous and even twitchier than he normally was today. Craig had sounded frustrated on the phone and naturally, Tweek believed that it was entirely his fault. He had, yet again, let his mind wonder off to a series of ridiculous theories concerning Craig trying to murder him or rape him or send gnomes after him.

He couldn't help but yelp loudly as the door was finally answered. The twitchy blonde looked up to see a familiar raven boy with deep grey eyes who would never stop scanning his fidgety self. Craig Tucker was wearing a pair of simple black baggy sweats and a white tank top. For some reason, he hadn't removed his blue chullo that covered most of his hair, except for a few strands that fell over his eyes.

"H-hey, ngh, Craig." He mumbled.

"Just get in here." He said calmly, pulling the blonde into his house.

Once Tweek was inside, Craig made his way to the couch and sat down, resting his back on the armrest. He spread his legs on the cushion and motioned Tweek to sit in between them.

The twitchy boy obeyed. Craig knew he had some effect on him as he gently settled his hand on the blonde's shoulder causing his fidgeting to stop.

"So, did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what." Tweek said calmly. For some reason, whenever he was under Craig's touch, the caffeine addict would never twitch, fidget or stumble over his words.

"About the new girl... you know, the one who knows everything?"

"Oh..." Tweek mumbled. Of course he knew. How could he not? He almost fainted when he heard. A girl who knew all of his secrets? That was _way_ too much pressure!

"Well Tweekers, I just need to know: have you ever gone to Chef with problems concerning..._us?_" Craig made sure he was talking very slowly so that the boy wouldn't suddenly jump up in shock.

"Well, ngh, yes, I have." He said and yelped once more.

"Okay... and what exactly did you tell Chef?"

"Well, ngh, I asked him if the f-feelings were normal and stuff. I told him how it was confusing me that you were AGH, the only thing I ever thought about." The blonde finished with a loud yell before nestling in closer into Craig and shutting his eyes tight.

The noirette couldn't help but blush. Not only was he flattered by what the blonde had said, but he was also angry with himself for showing it. It amazed him how the small twitchy blonde could actually cause him to feel things. When he was with Tweek, he would blush, smile, laugh and everything else that required some emotion. He never really understood it, but that's how it was.

"Tweek, I..." he sighed. "Just be careful around her, okay?"

Craig wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and gently pulled him closer as the blonde relaxed and melted into him. His twitching completely stopped this time and so did his heavy breathing.

"Okay, Craig."

The Broflovski house was, as usual, parent-free. Since Kyle had become a teenager, his parents took the freedom to go out more, leaving him and his little brother home alone most of the time.

"So, what do you guys usually do here?" Tveen asked and watched Kyle unlock the front door.

They all stepped in one by one and sat themselves comfortably on the couch.

"Well we play video games and stuff, but we don't have to if you don't want to, Tveen." Cartman said as sweetly as possible. He was doing it again. He just couldn't trust her, could he?

"You guys can do whatever you want." Kenny said and slowly snuck up behind her, snaking his arms around her torso. "I'll keep her busy upstairs, right..._sugar?_" he whispered in a husky voice.

To everyone's surprise, Tveen giggled and escaped Kenny's grip. She spun around so that she was facing the poor boy when she gave him a devious smile.

"I think I'd rather keep YOU busy." She said and walked toward him and looped her arms around his neck. "How 'bout that..._sugar?_" she whispered into his ear mockingly.

A great amount of shivers ran through Kenny's body as she finally pulled away from him.

She turned to the other boys who wore surprised smiles.

"So... video games?" she asked.

"Sure." Mumbled Kyle and ushered her to the living room, Cartman and Butters following not far behind.

But Kenny still stood there motionless. Stan took a few steps near him and with an amused smile, shook the poor boy gently.

"Ken?"

"Jesus Christ..." muttered the blonde.

Stan chuckled. "C'mon man, at least don't make it _too_ obvious." He said and dragged him into the living room.

"Bebe, I just don't understand. I know he loves me, but why won't he just accept it?"

Wendy Testaburger was sitting at her kitchen table along with her best friend, Bebe Stevens.

"I don't know Wendy, maybe he likes someone else." She said.

Wendy shrugged and then shoved a piece of her croissant into her mouth. The pastry didn't remain in her mouth for long as the noirette barely chewed it before swallowing.

"So, did you hear about the new girl?" she asked Bebe.

"Yeah and how she's staying at Stan's?"

Wendy nodded. Of course, she wasn't happy about it but rumour had it that he only liked her as a sister. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Well you know Wendy, maybe it's time that you move on too. I mean really, it's been years! I think he's over you and you should at least TRY and get over him."

The second Bebe finished her sentence, she regretted it already.

"Bebe, you just DONT understand! Stan and I are MEANT TO BE! We are soul mates and if he can't understand that, then I'll have to MAKE him understand!" Wendy yelled and looked very threatening as she did it.

"Carrying on; I have a new plan."

Bebe rolled her eyes. Wendy was always coming up with new schemes in order to get Stan back and all of them always involved her. Whenever she tried to refuse, Wendy would throw a fit, leaving Bebe with no choice but to go with her plans.

"What is it this time?" Bebe asked, not even trying to sound eager.

"Listen, I don't know if you remember, but in the 4th grade, when I broke up with Stan, he came to _you_ for advice." She paused. "So, you're my best friend and he knew that you'd probably know what's best for me."

Bebe sighed; she totally knew what was coming.

"So, Bebe, since Kyle dislikes me, I need _you_ to go and talk to him"

Bebe looked up to her best friend. Wendy had changed so much during the last few years. Not only had she gained some weight, but she had also lost the logic and self control which she was gifted with.

"Fine, so when should I talk to him. I have classes with him on-"

"NOW."

"Take that you stupid Jew!"

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters had been playing this game for over half an hour now and Tveen had to admit that she was getting very tired of it. She glanced at Kenny who was whispering either flirtations or tips on the game into Butters' ear.

Tveen thought that maybe she could go to sleep on the rug and hoped that no one would notice until the door bell rang.

She jumped up in a flash. "I'll get it!"

Tveen ran through the hallway leading to the front door and answered it.

"Oh... hi there." Bebe said. "Is um, Kyle home?"

"Bebe?" Tveen mumbled before she swung her arms open and tackled the blonde with an over affectionate hug.

"Hi, um, new girl?" she said with a chuckle.

"Tveen, I'm Tveen." She said.

"Oh well nice to meet you, I guess the rumours of you knowing everything are true then, huh?"

Tveen giggled and nodded.

"So, um, is Kyle here?"

"You mean Stan right?" she said with a huge grin painted on her face as she waggled her eyebrows.

The blonde couldn't help but blush. God, she knew.

"No, I need to talk to Kyle about Stan."

"But Kyle doesn't know about you and Stan..." The naive brunette mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to Kyle about Stan for Wendy." She said, staring at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes.

"Oh..." Tveen whispered and stepped out on the porch, leaving the door half open behind her. Tveen wasn't sure if she should do anything, but it felt like it was the right time.

Tveen wrapped her arms around Bebe's torso and gave her a friendly hug... she obviously needed one.

"Bebe, I know Wendy is your friend, but Stan really doesn't feel that way about her anymore."

"I know." She sobbed quietly. "I try to tell her but she's in denial. She really believes that she and Stan were meant to be."

"Wow, what a nutcase." Tveen said without paying attention to the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Through heavy sobs, Bebe managed to laugh. Tveen _did_ just insult her best friend, but she had a point; Wendy was nearing insanity.

After a few minutes, Bebe slowly calmed down and now the two girls were sitting on the front porch.

"Okay Bebe, here's what were going to do."

Bebe looked confused so Tveen felt the need to elaborate.

"Okay, Wendy needs answers from Kyle right? Well all you have to do is tell her that Kyle told you that Stan is definitely not interested in her." Tveen paused, letting it all sink into the blonde's brain. "So now, we can both go back in and tell everyone that you need to talk to Stan about Wendy, alone."

"But, I won't... right?"

"Exactly!"

"Dude, Tveen's been out for a while now." Kenny pointed out. And, as if on cue, Tveen entered the room.

"Hey guys, listen-"The boys ignored her and continued to yell and play their game. Tveen glanced at Kenny who gave her a shrug.

"Guys!" she tried again. She looked around in frustration; trying to finding something to throw at them but then her gaze froze on two very efficient...things.

"Guys, Bebe Stevens is taking her top off!" she yelled and the game stopped automatically. Bebe blushed and gave Tveen a playful shove.

"Um, hey guys, I need to talk to Stan alone." She said. "It's about Wendy." She added quickly.

Despite what Bebe just said, the boys did not move from their seats and instead stared at the two girls. Tveen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on people! Kyle, Eric, Ken and Butters come with me upstairs. Leave them alone. Come on!" She said as she dragged all four boys up with her to Kyle's room as they all grunted and complained... except for Kenny.

"Oh, yey,I _love_ five ways!" He said cheerfully.

Kyle and Cartman ignored the remark. They we're used to it.

Tveen sighed and just shook her head. What a horny kid! She thought to herself.

But, of course, Butters, bumping his fists and noticing the silence, ran up to Tveen on the stairs.

"T-Tveen, are we really going to have, um, a five way?"

Tveen stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the light blonde. She raised her eyebrow at him and couldn't help but smile.

"My little naive Butters, you are the cutest!" She said and hugged him tightly. "Oh and no we are not." She added quickly, feeling that she had scared him.

Tveen continued down the hallway before coming across the first door. She glanced in through the half open door and saw a king size bed. She didn't even bother look around more, knowing that it was the parents' bedroom.

The second door she saw was closed shut. She figured it was Kyle's and slowly started to open it.

"Um, Tveen, that's not my-"

It was too late and Tveen had already swung the door open, finding a dark brown haired 10 year old sitting at his desk reading.

"Jesus Christ..." She whispered as the boy turned to her with surprise on his face.

"Um, hello?" said the boy.

"IKE!" she yelled and ran into the bedroom.

She couldn't believe it. Ike was a baby and now he's all grown up! Ike looked up to her with a confused expression on his face, through which he was trying to smile. She smiled back at him and then glanced at the book he was reading: History, through the ages.

Tveen chuckle and picked up the book. "You're just like your brother aren't you?"

The boy smiled wider, obviously a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. Well, of course he was. This stranger walks into his room yelling his name and then takes his book and starts talking to him. It could only mean one thing...

"Are you Kyle's girlfriend?" he asked timidly.

Butters and Cartman laughed at his question as the larger boy shoved the Jew gently. Kyle gave them both deadly glares before Kenny spoke.

"He wishes." The blonde said and snatched the book from Tveen, throwing it on the bed.

"Shut up Kenny." Kyle mumbled blushing vividly.

Since the girl was distracted with the ten year old Ike, Kenny was the only one who noticed when Cartman gently put his hand on the Jew's shoulder. Kyle looked at him and for the first time in history, an apologetic smirk formed on Eric Cartman's lips.

At first, Kyle seemed shocked, but then he simply smiled back as Eric removed his hand. The couple stared at each other for a while until they noticed that a certain orange clad blonde was watching them with a full-teeth smile.

"Shut up Kinny." Cartman mumbled, a blush creeping up his face to match the redhead's.

"Bebe, look, just tell Wendy that I-"

"That's not why I'm here." She cut him off.

The raven haired boy seemed a little surprise. Whenever Bebe needed to talk to him, it was usually to hook him up with Wendy or something. The boy was even more surprised when she took a bold step towards him, now standing uncomfortably close to him.

She slowly took his hands into hers but would not look up to meet his blue eyes. What was she doing? What if someone saw? But Stan put away his panicked thoughts as he started to consider something else.

Kenny was right; Tveen _had_ been outside for an awfully long time. Then, she had come back with a nervous looking Bebe who seemed to be very interested with her feet.

Jesus, that girl was sneakier than McCormick, Stan thought.

Bebe sighed, not tearing her gaze from the floor. How was she supposed to say anything? She was so nervous and was scared that her weakening knees were about to betray her.

"Look at me." Stan said and put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Stan, I just-"

Stan slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and to his surprise; Bebe didn't even hesitate to kiss back.

Bebe didn't even wait and opened her mouth slightly, feeling Stan's tongue automatically starting to explore her mouth.

She let a barely audible moan escape her lips and felt Stan smile against her mouth.

It wasn't really a heated kiss; it was more innocent and passionate. She really had missed Stan and wanted to enjoy this special moment as much as she could.

Her hand let go of his and settled on his chest instead. Stan took the liberty of holding her waist and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he did.

They locked lips for a few more moments until the blonde pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek against his chest. Stan put one hand on her head, stroking her hair and the other remained on her side. He watched as a single tear crossed her cheek and fell to the floor.

That pained Stan so much, she had no idea. He knew why she was crying and he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

He picked her up and sat them both on the couch. Bebe nestled on his lap, and Stan just did what he could. He hugged her tightly and hoped that he wouldn't have to ever let go.

"So, you know just about everything?"

"Yes."

Tveen and Ike were sitting face to face on the bedroom floor. Tveen wouldn't stop smiling and touching Ike's face in a motherly manner. Ike didn't mind, he barely saw his mother anymore and he liked the nurturing feeling. Since Kyle was 14, their mother's presence in their lives started to lack and then slowly ended as he neared 15.

Ike believed that his mom spend all her energy on making Kyle as perfect as he was and then didn't feel the need to do so with him. He loved his brother; he admired him too and always tried his best to be like him.

"That's pretty cool. You know anything about me?" Ike asked.

Tveen shook her head. "You we're very young and probably didn't even know who Chef was. All I know about you is that you're adopted and you're Canadian." She said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can we go back down now?" Cartman whined laying his head on Kyle's shoulder.

Cartman knew he was giving away a lot, but hey, Kenny and Tveen know already, Ike is too young to understand and Butters is just really stupid. So, technically he was okay.

"No, no we can't. We have to give them some privacy so that they can talk." She said.

Ike got up and went back to his book.

"Well, um fellas I need to get home for dinner or else my parents are g-going to ground me, again." Butters said and started to step out of the doorway.

"Oh, um no Butters wait; I'll walk you to the door." Tveen said with the fakest of smiles. The other three boys exchanged confused glances before watching Tveen and Butters leave the room.

"Okay, is she hiding something or is she hiding something?" Kyle said getting up and slowly closing the door behind them.

The other boys, other than Ike, nodded to that.

"Should... we go look?" Cartman asked, obviously eager to go see.

"I don't think so; I mean it's none of our business." Kyle said.

There was a pause where the only noise in the room was the sound of Ike turning the pages of his book.

"Well," Kenny said, breaking the silence "that hasn't stopped us before..."

"WELL BUTTERS, I HAD A REALLY NICE TIME TODAY, TOO BAD YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SO EARLY." Tveen was practically yelling as they came down the stairs.

"T-Tveen, why are you talking so loud?" He asked.

"AM I? AM I REALLY TALKING THAT LOUD?" she went on.

"Well, y-yeah." The blonde said, bumping his fists together.

"Oh, sorry Butters." Tveen said calmly when she finally came down stairs and found Stan and Bebe casually sitting on the couch casually. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Oh, hey guys." Stan said smiling at Butters but then shooting Tveen an angry glare.

"Hi, Butters was just _leaving._" She said giving Butters small pushes toward the door.

Butters yelled a quick goodbye into the house and then left. Tveen made sure he was far enough around the curb before closing the door.

"Sorry about that you guys, I didn't think the little guy would leave so early." Tveen said.

"It's fine." Stan said. He took a risk and put his arm around a blushing Bebe.

Tveen giggled. "All right, I'll leave you-"

"AHA!" Someone yelled followed by loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

Stan's hand shot back to his side right before Kyle, Kenny and Cartman appeared running down the steps.

"What are you retards doing?" Tveen asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Cartman, you're supposed to yell 'aha' _after_ we appear." Kyle said, blushing from embarrassment and anger.

"Ay, that's the Jew way to do it; I'm not no stupid Jew!"

"Shut up, fat ass." The redhead said in a monotone voice. Kyle was obviously unfazed of what Eric said anymore.

"Guys, I just escorted Butters to the door, what's going on?"

"Uh, we just-"

"Come on, let's go back upstairs and leave Bebe and Stan alone."

Tveen was about the drag the boys back upstairs when Bebe actually said something.

"Um, no it's okay, I have to leave anyways." She looked up at Stan who wore a sad look. "Wendy's waiting." She added and made her way to the door followed by Tveen.

"Guys, I'm taking Bebe to the door, so don't burst out of a closet or something." Tveen said mockingly, making Kyle blush even more vividly.

The redhead hated embarrassing himself. It's just that he was so sure that there was something going on...

When Tveen left, Stan sighed and started to make decisions in his mind. Should he tell his best friends? Should he ask Tveen to tell them? Or should he ask Bebe if it's okay with her?

"Guys, I need to talk to you."

"So how'd it go?" Tveen asked.

"Thanks." Bebe said and hugged Tveen one last time before walking away from the Broflovski household.

Tveen sighed and went back inside to find the boys sitting on the living room rug.

"So, Bebe's gone. You guys have a nice talk?" She asked trying too hard to be casual.

Stan blushed but the rest if the boys shot her dark glares and shook their heads in disapproval.

"You told them, didn't you?"

Stan nodded and shrugged apologetically.

"Jesus Christ, Stan you could've warned me, like winked or made a bird sound or something."

She looked at the pissed off faces of Kyle, Kenny and Cartman and then to the floor.

"Sorry you guys." She mumbled.

"Well," Kenny started. "We forgive you, but you _will_ have to endure a punishment." He said, with that devious smile of his.

"Um, okay..." Tveen said. Was she scared? Yes. Was she going to accept the punishment? No way. Was Kenny going to give her a choice...? Probably not.

She broke away from her thoughts when she saw Kenny running straight for her.

"What the-"

Kenny slammed into her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Kenny, put me down!" she yelled.

"Come on you sneaky bastard." He said.

Tveen was giggling uncontrollably.

"Where are we going!" She yelled through laughs.

"You'll see." Kenny said and started to make his way up the stairs followed by his friends who also wore evil smiles. Tveen was screwed and she knew it.

Kenny stopped in front of Ike's door and slammed it open with his foot. Ike jumped up from his desk and turned to Kenny.

"Follow me Ike; I want to teach you something." He said.

Ike was afraid. Last time Kenny tried to 'teach' him something, it involved a very dirty magazine and something concerning bunnies.

So Kenny walk down the hallway, a girl slung over his shoulder, followed by a small Canadian boy, his brother, a raven and a fat ass.

He pushed open the bathroom door with his hip and dumped Tveen into the bathtub.

"Okay, what kind of sick joke is this?" She asked.

"The sickest." Said Kenny, his already wide grin somehow growing even wider.

The boys crowded the bathroom, all their eyes glued on Tveen who sat in the bathtub uncomfortably.

"Now Ike, listen closely because this will help you in the future." Kenny said.

"Kenny, I don't want you teaching my brother anything... inappropriate" Kyle said, looking worried.

Kenny waved him away, ignoring the redhead's concern and turning back to Ike.

"So, Ike, let me ask you something; do you think Tveen is _hot_?"

The ten year old blushed and lifted his eyes to her.

"Yes, she's pretty." He mumbled timidly.

"Yes, we know, but is she _hot_. I'm NOT referring to her face kid."

"Kenny, I really-"

Kenny shushed the Jewish boy and looked back at his brother.

"Well, yeah, she is." Ike whispered.

"Very good Ike." Said Kenny and cleared his throat. "Now, like I showed you in the magazines, Tveen has a rather large... chest." He said with a hungry look on his face. "And what natural element can... _define_ that quality of hers?"

Ike blushed even more and gave Tveen the sweetest apologetic look before answering the question.

"Water."

Ike's voice came out as a whisper. Kenny's lustful grin grew as he grabbed the shower head that was dangling right next to Tveen's face.

"Kenny, I swear I will murder you." She said through clenched teeth.

"What do I care, I'll just end up coming back anyway." He pointed out before turning the water on.

Tveen stood up and was ready to run out when she was sprayed with freezing cold water. She yelled because of the freezing temperature of the liquid and then jumped out of the tub, grabbing the shower head from the poor boy's loose grip. She circled around the group and shut the door. She pointed the shower head toward the boys and tossed her soaking hair out of her face.

"Damn, you look hot." Kenny said, smiling full teeth.

"I know, now stop staring." She said.

"Tveen, please don't spray us. You'll get the bathroom wet and my mom will kill me." Kyle said, holding his hands up trying to stop her.

"In the tub, all of you."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Stan said followed by Cartman's whining.

"Exactly, you didn't do _anything_ to stop blonde boy here." She gave them a lopsided grin. "Get in."

The boys obeyed and got in.

"Ike honey you can go. Or, if you want you can watch me have my fun."

Ike nodded and stood behind Tveen.

"Shirts off." She ordered.

"Oh, so we're having THAT kind of fun, huh?" Kenny said. It angered Tveen a little that he was enjoying it. Her initial plan was to soak them for her own pleasure. Hey, 3 and half nice wet bodies all to herself? No one could really blame her.

Tveen walked up to the tub, glanced one last time at Kyle, Stan and Eric before spraying them with freezing cold water. Once she was done, the boys' chests were glistening and their hair was wet...YUM.

"You guys can go dry off if you like." She said.

"Tveen?" said Cartman. Tveen turned to him.

"I hate you." He said, with a small smirk.

"I love you too honey." She said.

When the boys left and she and blonde were alone in the bathroom she started to put her evil plan into action.

Kenny had gotten what he wanted and it was her turn. This was something about Tveen that no one ever understood. She really wouldn't fight back while being ridiculed; it was only after that she got her revenge. One thing Tveen enjoyed was vengeance.

She put her index finger in the dead center of his chest and then gently and slowly slid it down all the over his abs and to the hem of his jeans.

She glanced up at Kenny who had a hopeful look in his face. She couldn't wait to wipe it off.

She slowly unzipped his jeans and slid her hand under his boxers. She was pleased to hear Kenny moan.

Kenny felt her fingers slide lower and lower into his underpants as he hardened. She stopped right at the limit and Kenny's body ached for her touch, until he felt her fingers fly out and then something cold and wet replace them.

Kenny's eyes shot open and saw the shower head stuffed into his pants as cold water ran through his pants.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled and struggled to remove it from his crotch.

Tveen just threw her head back and laughed then turned the water off. Kenny took out the hose and gave Tveen the dirtiest look ever.

"That was cold." He said.

"Me or the water." She asked through giggles.

"Both." He said before stepping out of the tub pulling her towards him.

They were pressed against each other, both of them soaking wet. Tveen's hands were dangling awkwardly. She had stopped laughing and instead was staring at the blonde with big saucer sized eyes.

Kenny smiled gave her a lustful smile before he leaned in ran his tongue over her lower lip and then let her go.

"That was hot." He whispered and stepped out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 5**

Tveen woke up the next morning to the sound of a loud argument downstairs. She had barely slept because of what had happened yesterday at Kyle's house. It hadn't really bothered her or anything; it had simply made her think.

She scrambled out of bed and lazily went down the stairs to find the source of the loud nagging.

"Dude, your dad's a geologist, what the hell would he know about the law?" Kyle spat at Stan.

"It has nothing to do with his job Kyle! The law is the law, its common knowledge!"

Tveen entered the living room, interrupting the conversation.

"What are y'all fussing about this early in the morning?" She said, rubbing her eye.

"Ok, here, let's ask Tveen." Kyle said, still sounding a little angry,

"Fine, okay, Tveen, is suicide illegal?" Stan asked.

Tveen stared at the two best friends bluntly before turning to Kenny. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

The brunette sighed loudly. "You guys are arguing at this hour for something that stupid!" She said the anger and fatigue showing in her voice.

"Tveen...its 1:30 on the afternoon." Kyle pointed out.

"Oh..." Tveen said before sighing even louder and flopping herself on the couch. "Okay, so, suicide IS in fact illegal, BUT if you're already dead, they can't do anything about it. Its only when they catch you in the act of killing yourself."

God, it was way too early in the _afternoon_ to be talking about suicide.

"Oh..." mumbled Stan, exchanging surprised looks with Kyle. "How'd you know that?"

"My dad taught me." She said simply; God, she was tired.

"And was your dad in the LAW, Tveen?" Stan asked, obviously trying to tease the Jew. He knew that Tveen's father most probably was NOT a lawyer or anything of the sort.

"He worked at Birks."

"HA! Kyle, see? Her dad worked at a JEWLERY store!" Stan yelled in triumph. It wasn't everyday you could prove a Broflovski wrong.

"In Denver, I'm guessing." Kenny said, trying to soothe the girl because judging by look on her face she obviously wanted to kick the shit out of Stan and Kyle at that second.

"Yeah, I really did love that store... I used to go there a lot when I was sad or frustrated; which was really most of the time." She pointed out, her head looking down at the floor, her eyes closed.

"You know, there's a Birks here too." One of the boys said. Tveen's brain hurt too much from the lack of sleep and reckless thinking she was victim to last night to be able to process whose voice it was.

"Really?" she asked raising her head up a bit.

She was sort of relieved. When she was young, she had two, very important, 'things' that she held on to. They were like her comfort objects. One of them was the Birks store.

"Why would a jewellery store make you feel better?" Kenny asked.

"It's kind of funny actually. When I looked at the expensive jewellery I felt furious because I would never be able to wear anything like that... It would get my mind off of what I was worrying about in the first place." She made a small, sad chuckling noise and then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we were THAT poor." She added.

"Sis, that's sort of... depressing."

Tveen decided that it was too early... in the afternoon to be depressed, so she shoved Stan onto the couch playfully.

"You are such a pussy! And you're the one talking about suicide!" She said with a grin.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Her now 'brother' yelled back, shoving her into Kyle's lap.

Kenny wasn't the jealous type and he never will be. He just simply felt the need to pull Tveen out of the Jewish boy's lap.

"Guys, stop, you're going to hurt her."

"See, now even Kenny's being a pussy, what's wrong with you guys? You know, it's sad that right now, _Kyle_ is the manliest one here."

"All right, Stan's right, don't be so mean." Kyle pouted.

Tveen giggled and patted his cheek gently before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way," Stan called from the living room, "what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go to Birks!" Tveen yelled back. She didn't even bother thinking about it twice. She hadn't known the jewellery store had other locations, but now that she does, nothing is going to stop her from going there.

"We can't, I don't have the car today." He yelled back.

Damn!

"Okay, then where the hell is the fat ass?" She stood in the doorway so that she wouldn't have to yell and it's not like she was hungry either.

"We don't know. I tried calling him but-"

"Did Kyle try?" she cut in. She did not feel like being patient or covering for other people this 'morning'.

"Um...no but-"

"Let Kyle try." She said and then walked back into the kitchen.

Kyle blushed insanely and dialled the number. It barely rang once before Cartman answered.

"Um, hey fatass, we're at Stan's, are you coming?" He stumbled through that sentence.

All that was heard in the room was the low buzz of Eric's voice from the phone. And it seemed that whatever Eric was telling Kyle was making the Jew feel very uncomfortable, judging by the color of his face.

Kyle whimpered a little and then hung up.

"Um, he needs for some homework, so I'm just going to um, go. So bye guys, thanks for having me and all."

He swiftly slipped out the door and shut it behind him.

"Well, that was weird." Stan said and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Kyle never helps the fat boy with his homework..." Stan stared into the emptiness, as if his inferior brain were about to process something.

Kenny and Tveen watched anxiously, in hopes to see the raven boy come to a realisation...

"Hey guys...?"

"Yeah ...?" The other two said in unison.

"We should eat something." He said, his face lighting up.

Well, there you have it folks; Stan Marsh, in thought.

On Monday morning, Stan poked Tveen until she got out of bed, hit him in the face and then went back to sleep. That's when the built jock made himself comfortable on the girls back. Being crushed by the weight, the girl flipped over, making him fall to the ground.

Stan hated to lose, even when it came to stupid things like this. So drastic times call for drastic measures, right?

Stan picked Tveen like baby and then flung her in the airs, catching her before she hit the floor.

The girl yelled and shrieked profanities until Stan stopped and she finally decided to go get dressed.

The horrible morning didn't turn out any better when she realised all of her and Shelly's old jeans were in the wash, leaving her with one short looking skirt. She sighed and slipped it on and felt uncomfortable already. To top it all off, the skirt was grey with a red trim, making her look like a Japanese school girl...lovely.

Well, might as well go with it she thought. So she slipped on a white button down shirt, tied her hair into pigtails and just to piss Stan off, she wore her platforms, courtesy of Cartman.

The second she walked out of the house, she saw Stan standing by his car looking like he might throw up.

"No." He said firmly. "There's no way you're going to school that way."

"First off, I have no other clothes. Second, I'll remove the pig tails; they were actually just to annoy you. Third, I want to be polite and show Cartman how much I appreciated the gift." She explained with a fake innocent smile.

Stan was not surprised when every guy in the school was ogling his sister. Some whistled, some waved, so stared and some drooled. It was honestly disgusting but that didn't make it uncommon.

But what did surprise Stan was when Kyle and Cartman didn't really react that hugely to Tveen's outfit. Kyle just pointed out that she looked real sexy and Cartman deviously smiled at the sight of the red heels. Kenny on the other hand...

"Dude, you know you'd look hotter with pigtails!" The blonde exclaimed, his tongue hanging out.

"Oh... really?" Tveen said sheepishly and grinned at Stan who gave her a dirty look.

"So how much time until first period?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"20 minutes." Kyle answered. That boy knew all the answers.

Tveen reached into her bag and took out a piece of paper. Her finger trailed on it for a while until she found what she was looking for.

"Do any of you have Math now?" She asked. To Tveen's disappointment, they all shook their heads.

"C'mon, we'll walk you." Said Cartman as the four boys escorted her to the classroom.

The boys let her walk in front of them. They watched her curved hips swing left and right as her skirt swayed with every step.

Cartman, naturally, stared at her ass. It followed the motions on her skirt and the heels were just topping off all of it. He thanked himself for buying them for her; heck, all the boys in the goddamn school should thank him. Eric suddenly felt something pointy poking at his ribs. He looked down to see Kyle's elbow and then looked up and saw his unhappy face.

"Stop staring, Cartman." He said. Usually, Kyle would've reproached Cartman about this for very simple reason: it was gross, wrong, disturbing and many others. But no... not this time. This time was different. That hint of jealousy in the redhead's voice gave it all away.

"Don't you worry Kahl." He teased. "It's nothing compared to yours." He purred into his ear but then was quickly shoved away.

Even though the two weren't exactly 'together', it didn't stop the fat boy to go all 'public' with Kyle and as you can see; the redhead strongly disagrees.

All the boys came to a halt in order to avoid bumping into Tveen who had just randomly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Guys..." she whispered.

"What is it _now?_" Stan said, starting to really loose his patience with Tveen.

"Is that him?"

They followed her gaze to a trembling, messy haired blonde who was crouched down on the floor, picking up his books.

"That's Tweek, what's your point?" Kyle asked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's really him!" She squealed, clapping her hands over her heart.

All four boys gave her quizzical looks.

"I am the biggest Tweek fan!" she yelled.

"I think you're the _only_ Tweek fan." Said Cartman then added a mean laugh to the already vexatious comment.

As the blonde heard the brunette's chuckle, he snapped his head around like a lion's prey and twitched wildly. Seeing the five teens, he let out a nervous yell and stormed away, rubbing at his black eye.

"Hey wait... why does he have a black eye?" The naive young lady asked. Clearly, South Park was still but a fairytale to her. She had not been given the chance to face the horrid truth just yet. And as if on cue to answer her question, Clyde and Kevin walked up to the caffeine addict and shoved him into a wall.

Tveen gasped and turned to her friends.

"Guys, we should d something, they're going to hurt him!" She said heatedly, pulling on Stan's sleeve, urging him to make a move. But none of them budged.

"Tveen... That's not how it works..." mumbled Kenny.

Tveen looked into the eyes of each and every one of her male friends. She knew they weren't going to help. She knew they wouldn't dare stand up to Clyde or Kevin or anyone like that. She frowned and walked toward Tweek. She knew what to do.

She heard Kenny call to her; telling her to stop. But, she wasn't going to stand up to them... she had a better idea.

She skipped toward the bullies and their victim, giggling loudly so that they would notice her.

"Hey Tweekers!" She said in a sing song voice. She looped her arms around his neck and laid a messy kiss on his lips. She felt the boy shriek against her lips but she did not retrieve just yet.

"I missed you honey!" She went on, pressing her cheek against his.

She glanced toward the confused bullies and smiled widely in an attempt to hide her anger and hate toward them.

"Are these your friends?" she asked, trying to act like a dumb blonde.

"Tweek is she your..." The boys were confused as hell and Tveen had to stifle a laugh so she could stay in character.

"Why yes I am!" She squealed and pecked Tweek on the cheek several times. She glanced back at Donovan and Kevin who were now starting to feel very uncomfortable. It was funny how five seconds ago, before Tveen's appearance, they looked much more confident and scary than they did now.

"Well, um, I guess we'll leave you two alone." Clyde spoke and walked away, dragging Kevin behind him.

As the bullies left, the twitchy teen freaked out and started tugging at his already messed up hair.

"Oh shit dude, are you seriously _ngh_ my girlfriend?" He asked pulling out chunks of blonde string.

"No, I'm not." She chuckled and patted his back. "I was just saving your ass."

"Oh..._AGH _thanks." He mumbled.

Tveen nodded and walked back to his friends and their gaping mouths.

"And that's how it's done." She said with a cocky smile.

Math class was going way too slowly for Tveen's taste. She had never been so bored in her life. Not only did she already know all of the stuff, but the course itself was suicide worthy.

She asked permission to go to the bathroom and it was granted. She walked down the hall, knowing that now that she was out there would be no way that she could make herself go back in there.

She turned around the corner and found herself in the main corridor where, in the distance, sat an orange blob under a locker, reading a magazine.

"Ken!" Tveen yelled and ran toward him. The dirty blonde looked up and smiled at the sight of her. He put down the playboy issue and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Skipping?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, I just needed to get out." She said. The boy smiled at her. It was ridicules, he thought. Sometimes she was just someone he never knew, someone new to his life, but sometimes she just reminded him so much of himself, it was scary.

"K-Ken? Um, you have like a built in gaydar right?" She asked; her voice shaky and uneven.

"Why, yes, yes I do." The blonde answered, smiling cockily. She knew him well and had used the nickname.

"Um, is Tweek...?"

"Yes, yes he is and with Craig too." The boy answered. How did she not know? Did neither of the two ever go to Chef about that? It was highly unlikely; everyone went to Chef.

"Oh ok, just checking if you knew." She said with a sweet smile.

Oh, well Kenny hadn't considered _that_ possibility. She had just tested him to see if he knew so that she could talk freely about it. Though, her voice was still shaky which concerned Kenny.

He put a finger under her chin and made her turn toward him. He looked into her big brown eyes, filled with glistening angry tears.

"Tveen..." He whispered.

"Ken, why doesn't Craig help him? He loves Tweek! Why the FUCK doesn't he swallow his FUCKING pride for once and help the kid!" she flipped out and swung her arms around everywhere with every insult in that sentence.

"His own best friends are beating up the one he loves and he's not doing SHIT about it!" She went on.

Kenny took her into his arms. Tveen's little South Park fairytales were crushed and she was having some trouble accepting it.

"Maybe he just doesn't know what his best friends are doing." Kenny lied. Of course Craig knew. Everyone knew about Tweek's daily beatings. And now, so did Tveen...

But what she didn't know and what no one knew was that the second she pulled Tweek into that kiss, a certain Craig Tucker had stepped out the men's bathroom and was pretty damn shocked by what he saw.

The whole day had passed slowly. Tveen decided she really did hate Mondays and that she would try and get out of class as much as possible on that day.

The only good part was during science, when Tveen was paired up with Pip... now that was interesting.

They had to work on an hour long experiment and it included a lot of timing and waiting, which in teenage language meant free time in a lab.

"Wait, Pip, so you're telling me that none of them know?"

"Nope, none of them." Pip said in a thick British accent.

"So, you're the famous Pip from Charles Dickens' novel 'Great Expectations' and you don't stop them when they tease you?"

Pip blush and was flattered; it felt good to be recognized for once.

"Well, I've tried explaining it to them but not only would they not listen, but most of them haven't even heard of the bloody book." He pointed out.

"Wow." She said and rolled her eyes. She would never treat Pip like they do. In fact, she would actually respect the British boy. In England, he's probably a huge celebrity.

Even though she just told herself that she wasn't going to disrespect the boy, that didn't mean she couldn't make him feel uncomfortable, right?

"So, Pip, tell me, how's Damien?" She asked and watched the boy blush at the mention of the name.

"How would I ever know, my good fellow?" He said quickly and looked away. He really sucked at lying.

"I don't know, since I haven't seen him around and since he's been pounding your ass for the last 2 years, I figured you would know." She said with heavy sarcasm and smiled like the Cheshire cat.

Pip let out a small gasp and then looked down at his feet. "Yes, Damien is all right." He said, just giving in.

Well, of course he was. He was the son of Satan; there wasn't much that could bother him.

Tveen was getting really tired of her shoes when she finally walked out of her last period. The day was finally over and she had saved Tweek Tweak, opened up to Kenny, got Pip to come clean and looked great while doing it.

She walked out the school and was going to start looking for her brother when an arm grabbed her and pulled her to the school playground. She was about to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth and muffled her yells.

She looked around at the empty playground. There was no one in sight. The day had ended and everyone was heading home. There would be no reason to come back here.

When the hand finally removed itself from her face, Tveen didn't think twice and spun around to her abductor. She didn't take the time to look at the person and tried to throw a punch. Her wrist was grabbed and brought to a stop before she could even make contact with the face. The person spun her around and pinned her to the wall. She built up the courage to open her tightly squeezed eyes who met the ones of... Craig Tucker?

"What the FUCK, Craig?" She hissed furiously.

"Calm down, Tveen." He said in his monotone nasally voice.

Craig Tucker, she had to admit, was downright sexy. He was toned, his features looked like they were chiselled and his delicious voice was just the cherry on top of his beautiful raven head.

But that didn't matter. Not because he was gay or anything but because he had sort of cornered her and she was starting to question his motives.

"I saw you kiss Tweek today..." he started. Tveen didn't know if he was sad, angry, pissed or anything else! His voice was always the same!

"Look I know-"

"And I just wanted to say thanks." He finished and let go of her.

Tveen rubbed her wrists. Craig had left red marks on them and they burned. She should've been happy that he had thanked her, but she wasn't. She was disgusted. Why couldn't he do it? Why did he have to expect OTHERS to help Tweek when he was the one who was going out with him?

She looked up and saw the tall raven was already walking back to the front of the school.

"HEY!" she yelled and ran after him.

Craig turned around to see the short angry brunette standing in front of him. Her small fists were clenched just like her jaw and she was staring at him, fire in her eyes.

"Why the FUCK do you let your friends do that to him? The kid had bruises all over the place! Why don't you protect him? It's not like your weak! He's YOUR boyfriend after all, Tucker! And I know for a fucking fact that you LOVE that twitchy blonde." Tveen spat at him.

Craig swallowed his dignity, his pride and a huge part of his ego and started to walk away.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" she called back. "So what? You're just going to let him get hurt? FINE! I'll pro-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. The tall built raven had once again, pinned her against the wall and this time he was holding her tighter by the wrists.

"You think I don't WANT to help him?" He hissed with this wild rage visibly burning inside of him.

He was inches away from her face and she could feel his warm breath all over her face. She whimpered at the pain he was causing in her hands but he ignored it.

"Do you really think I haven't TRIED?" He continued, only this time tears were running down his face. Tveen just gasped. She was speechless.

He finally let go of her and pushed away from her.

"I'll do ANYTHING for Tweek. ANYTHING! But only when he lets me..." He whispered sadly and walked away to his car.

Tveen sat there, motionless. Was she to say anything? Do anything? Even if she could move or talk, what _could_ she possibly do?

Craig had a secret... and Tveen didn't know about it... at least not yet.

Butters Stotch was driving his car around town like he usually did. Something a lot of friends knew about Butters was that he enjoyed people watching. He would just get into his and drive around just, well, watching people. From time to time he would see someone doing something weird or in an embarrassing situation or downright being caught in the act of god-knows-what.

Today, on the other hand, he just happened to come across and short brunette walking barefoot on the sidewalk. In her hands, was a pair of very red platform heels, so Butters really couldn't blame her for wanting to take them off.

He pulled up beside her and honked.

"Hey Tveen, need a ride?" he asked, making sure to smile sweetly.

"Oh my God Butters, I love you!" She said and without thinking twice, hopped into the passenger seat.

"So where to?" he asked, even though he already knew he would be taking her to Stan's.

"Stanley's please." She said, hugging the shoes to her chest.

It was an exact 7 minute drive to Stan's house, which gave Butters enough time to ask the questions that he'd been so eager to have answered for the past few days, during which he had met the girl.

"Um, T-Tveen? I was just wondering..." He paused. "Do you still keep in touch w-with, um, Lexus." Butters finally spat it out. He felt the sudden urge to bump his fists together but he was driving.

"Yes, I do." She said simply. "You want to see her don't you?" She then added and removed the feeling of relief that Butters got to enjoy for only a few seconds.

"I'd like that...B-But, hey, don't get me wrong! I'm not interested or anything... it's just that, well, I want to see her." He mumbled.

Tveen smiled nicely to him. He was really cute and even though what he was saying was probably true, Tveen knew very well that in the depths of Butters' mind, he wanted to see her for many other reasons. She also knew that Raisins girls were like puppies; once you got attached, it was hard to let go and Butters was no exception.

"Oh and Butters, just a little heads up for you..." She started as the blonde pulled into her driveway.

She started to open the door and step out of the car. Right before she was going to close the door shut, she turned back to the nervous teen.

"...her _real_ name is Camilla." She said and left him there, confused and deep in thought about a girl he loved, once upon a time.

Kyle and Cartman were 'busy' again tonight, huh, weird. Stan was very confused about the fact that Kyle and Cartman hadn't been able to show up or stay too long lately. So here he was, with his sister and a pervert.

They were all sitting in silence for 10 minutes. It was always hard to start something up when more than 1 person from the group was absent.

Stan got up to 'go the bathroom' which was code for secretly texting Bebe, leaving the two other in the living room.

"Sooooo, Tveen." Kenny said, with his signature grin appearing on his lips.

"What is it McCormick?" She snapped. If he tried anything again, Tveen swore she would personally kick his ass.

"I reallllly like you, you know that?" He said, teasingly.

"Well, I reallllly want to kick you in the nuts, you know that?" She said coldly.

"Okay, all right then, let's make a deal, okay?" He said reaching his hand out for a hand shake. Tveen took his hand and waited.

"I'll let you kick me in the balls once and not too hard, IF you'll go to Stark's pond with me this weekend." He said coolly.

"No way." She said and took back her hand. "That's like a date and I know what YOU do to girls on 'dates', Kenny." She said, pointing a tiny little index finger at him.

Kenny chuckled. Oh yeah, everyone knew what he did on dates. Of course everyone knew, the number of people he hadn't gone on a date with was very little, leaving the rest aware of his capabilities.

"Okay, let me fix that for you. You can kick me in the nuts," He started, slowly stepping closer and closer to her until both their chests were pressed up against each other. "If you'll go on a date with me where I will not try or do or say anything inappropriate. It will be a simple, everyday date." He said and stuck out his arm again, reclaiming the distance that was between them earlier.

"Deal." Tveen said and they shook on it.

Even though she was definitely not showing it, Tveen was very excited. When Kenny asked her the first time, she was ready to say yes and jump into his arms, but of course she was smarter than that. She very well knew Kenny and she thought she'd make sure what she was getting into.

She DID have to admit thought that her heart DID skip a beat the second he asked her the question.

But little did she know, a few blocks away, another heart had just skipped a beat... but for a completely different reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 6**

Tveen took one last look at her hair before leaving out the door on Tuesday morning.

She had called Bebe last night, asking her to pick her up for school because she needed to talk to her.

Luckily, Wendy took the bus so Tveen didn't have to deal with her just yet.

She stepped out into the chilly air and signalled Bebe to wait. She ran in and grabbed her favourite orange jacket and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, thanks for the ride." She puffed, stepping into the passenger seat next to the blonde girl.

"No problem, but what did you want to tell me?" She was obviously very curious and it was probably the reason why she had agreed to give her a lift to school.

"Well actually I need your help with stuff..._girl_ stuff."

God, nothing like this had ever happened to her! She needed help and fast! She needed to learn the dating lingo.

"Okay, go on..."

"I have a date, with this good looking guy and well I've never been on a date before... I really didn't know that many guys." She blushed out of embarrassment. At her age, every girl had gone out on at least one date and she hadn't even talked to a guy other than Chef and her dad.

"Ooooh, a date? Well why didn't you say so? So who is it? Craig? Clyde? Wait, Token right?" The girl was suddenly very excited about all of this.

"Um no, it's Kenny..." She mumbled. She wasn't sure if having Kenny be your date was a good or bad thing.

She got her answer when Bebe abruptly braked and caused Tveen to fly out of her seat.

"McCormick? You're going on a date with HIM?" Again, Tveen wasn't sure if this was all good or bad.

"Um yeah... but he promised he wouldn't do anything inappropriate, that it was going to be a regular date." She said quickly.

Bebe seemed to be pondering this for a while, though she did not seem very convinced.

"Okay, despite McCormick being a pervert, he keeps his promises so I guess that's all right...you can come to my house on Friday; I'll get you ready." She said reassuringly.

Tveen just nodded and clung to her second comfort object; the orange jacket. Not only was it very comfortable and smelled like home, but there was another very particular reason why Tveen adored that piece of clothing...

"Oh and honey," Bebe started "when you say 'good looking', no one thinks of Kenny. Be more specific and don't be afraid. I KNOW you know Kenny is fucking sexy!" She said and made Tveen feel uncomfortable. She blushed vividly and Bebe giggled.

Tveen totally knew Kenny was screwable; she just didn't want to say it and then be told the contrary, which, ironically, happened anyway.

Tveen was walking to her locker. Stan had warned her the previous day that he had arts class in the morning and that the teacher was a punctuality freak. You could fail her class but she would still consider you a great student if you were on time.

As she got closer, she noticed two orange clad students sitting not far from her locker. Oh great, she thought sarcastically to herself. She hadn't thought this through; Kenny and Kyle always wore orange jackets and now they _matched._

The brunette opened her locker and just stuffed everything in there. She then sat herself down next to the other two. She had not realised before, but Kyle had his head between his knees and was gently trembling. Was he crying? Why was he crying?

She slowly rubbed Kyle's back and waited a few seconds before asking anything. She looked at Kenny for answers but the blonde, just like her, was awaiting explanations from the redhead.

"Kyle...? Are you all right?" She said, trying hard not to sound too patronizing. After all, this _was_ a Broflovski; it's not like their dumb or anything.

A muffled sound was heard coming from Kyle and the hard part was that it sounded a lot like 'no'.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Did your mom find out that you play on the other team?" Kenny asked. He was being insensitive but what else was there to say? He knew Kyle; the Jew wasn't going to open his mouth, so might as well guess.

"Kenny!" Tveen hissed. "C'mon Kyle what happened, tell us." She addressed the redhead again.

Kyle raised his head up and stared back at the two. His eyes weren't bloodshot or anything so he couldn't have been crying, but they _did_ notice the dark circles under his eyes.

Another thing about Kyle was that even though everyone thought that since he was gay he would act like a total fag. Well, that was complete bullshit. Kenny knew that he would never cry and that he was tougher than what everyone else thought.

"Well, I was at Cartman's house the other day..." he started and then paused to yawn. "And we we're...busy and well he just...stopped."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Stopped?"

"Yeah, he just pulled back, turned away from me and asked me to leave." He finished and a tear rolled down his left cheek.

Well that was weird, even for the fat ass. But, he had to admit he was strong. He had to be if he had the power to pull away from Kyle at a moment like that, the blonde was thinking and then smirked to himself; even he knew Kyle was a good lay.

"It felt, weird. It felt like my heart skipped a beat but then... just stopped beating." Kyle's voice was going to crack. "But the worst part is that I have no idea _why_! He just stopped! I lay in my bed all night thinking about the possibilities!"

"Dude, okay calm down." Kenny tried to comfort him. "It's Cartman we're talking about, I bet it's this crazy reason that makes no sense and that we can probably take care of in a matter of minutes. I'm betting 5 bucks that it had something to do with minorities."

Kyle chuckled through tears and Tveen followed. The blonde was right. The fat kid probably even thought that the government was watching or something.

Kyle's slight smile disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"He told me it was over and to act like it never happened." He said, trying to sound calm. But even a fool would know that it pained the redhead to repeat those words.

As the bell rang, the green eyed young man made his way to class without any further conversation.

"No wonder..." Kenny whispered, hoping that Tveen didn't hear. But he was deceived.

"No wonder what?" She asked.

"The fat ass didn't show up today." He pointed out.

It wasn't the first time Kyle was sad about something and Cartman was always there to tease and bother him. Even when Eric _was_ the cause of the red head's distress, he wouldn't be ashamed to hurt the Jew again.

It was a crazy life, the poor boy was living. He had a bunch of friends coming out of closets, a guy dating his ex's best friend, Cartman feeling shame...But the most shocking of all was him. He had a date; a normal date. He was going to go out with a girl and NOT make any moves! He wasn't to touch the girl or make rude remarks to the girl and if he can't do that then getting her drunk is off the list!

Kenny turned to look at _that_ girl but she was no longer there. Huh, must've gone to class...he should probably do the same.

She was ditching class, _again_. If she got caught, she would in a lot of trouble... but she had more important things to attend to.

Eric Cartman; the most insulting, annoying, devious, sneaky bastard in the world...What the hell had he done this time?

Walking up to the house, Tveen had expected to see a big grey mansion with torture instruments lying in the driveway with dead corpses hanging around all over the lawn. But, the Cartman house actually looked cozy.

She knocked on the door and was instantly faced with the smiling face of Liane Cartman.

"Why hello there little girl."

She sounded like a sweet old lady! But, everyone in Colorado knew she was far from that.

"Hi, is the fat boy here?" She asked, not even trying to sound polite.

And apparently, Misses Cartman didn't mind at all.

"Of course, sweetie." She said and looked into the house.

"Fat b- oh oops. Eric poopsiekins, you have a visitor!" She yelled in a sing song voice.

Tveen heard a bedroom door open, followed by the voice of the voice of the Nazi.

"Go away Kyle!" He yelled and slammed the door.

Tveen sighed. She was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Sorry Ma'am." She said and pushed her way into the house.

She ran up the stairs. She had no time to waste because she _did_ plan on going back to school later.

IT wasn't hard to find the boy's room when there was a goddamn Britney poster on the door.

She didn't even bother knock and just walked in. She was about to regret it when she saw the boy's bare legs but then as her eyes scanned the rest...

"Dayum, fat ass!"

Eric Cartman, to her surprise, was toned! Of course, a layer of fat still enveloped his entire body, but that wasn't stopping him from looking damn good.

"What the FUCK!"

He pulled some pants on and threw daggers at Tveen with his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She said coldly.

She refuse to show emotion, for the boy did not deserve any.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"You hurt Kyle. What the fuck was that?" She asked, still keeping her calm emotionless tone.

"That bitch told you! I told him not to!"

"Hey, dude, he was real upset. He didn't want to, it's just that Kenny and I knew already so there wasn't really much to hide smart ass."

The boy was looking into her eyes and Tveen, not showing weakness, was looking right back into his. Though when his hazel orbs started to twitch, that made Tveen take a step back. She knew, no matter what circumstances, Cartman was evil and he would not think twice about getting rid of her. Tveen closed her eyes shut tightly and waited.

When nothing was happening, she took a chance and opened them to find Cartman on his knees in front of her, his face buried in his hands with water trailing in between his fingers.

"Cartman...?" She bent to his level and put an arm around him.

Unlike Kyle, Eric cried quietly; his pride was fighting to hold in the sobs, but the pain was just too much.

"What happened?" She asked. It was natural for Eric to hurt someone but not when he felt bad about it!

"I-I... H-He..." He couldn't get it out.

Eric felt pathetic, crying in the arms of a girl who was much smaller than him. He had to tell her but he just couldn't. How could he? How could he possible explain that he was doing this to protect the Jew? He loved him too much to put him through all of it. He never planned on even dragging him in but he just couldn't resist; he needed to feel what it was like to be with him. He got selfish and at one point just couldn't help himself anymore... only Kyle could.

"Spit it out, Eric." Tveen's heart failed her once more and she was sounding affectionate again.

"I was going to hurt him." He said simply. Oh, wow he was making SO much sense, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"_Was?_ You did!" Well, there goes the affection.

"I would have hurt him more if I dragged it on any longer." He was choking down sobs and tears and his throat was burning.

"So what, Kyle was just a one night stand to you?" She asked, anger rising up inside her. Cartman was low, but this was crossing the line...not that he hadn't crossed it already.

"DON'T even try and go there Williams!" Cartman roared. "I'm happy I broke it off now because if I had done later on he would have gotten attached to me!"

"Attached? Cartman you are a human being, not a dog! Kyle loves you! You can't just throw it all away because..." She paused and her eyes grew wider. "Eric, you love him don't you? You broke it off... in fear that HE would! OH MY GOD! You are unbelievable!" Tveen had noticed the tears welling up in his eyes, but she didn't care.

"He deserves better anyway..." He mumbled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tveen was frustrated. What's wrong with these people! They all have these insecurity problems or sexuality problems or... UGH! She couldn't handle this right now; she was just going to go back to school.

She had walked into history class late and hadn't even bothered to apologize when she had.

The bell rang and she left the class for lunch. She wanted to meet up with Kenny and tell him about what happened. He would understand, at least he made sense.

The hallway was full of teenagers talking and socializing. She managed to find Kenny and Stan in the disaster that was the high school hallway.

"Hey guys, where's Jew boy?" She asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, why?"

"I want to tell him what fat ass said. I went to see him during history."

Kenny's mouth fell open; he had not seen that coming.

"Why what happened with Kyle and Cartman?" Stan asked. God, that kid was always lost.

"Nothing." Tveen and Kenny said in unison. Stan wasn't the smartest of people in the world and they guessed his brain couldn't process any further questions to ask.

All three just stood staring at each other. Tveen and Kenny were communicating through each other's eyes and Stan was busy texting someone (probably Bebe) on is phone.

"Hey there's Kyle." Kenny said, breaking the not-awkward silence.

Tveen and Stan snapped their heads around to find him leaning against a locker, simply watching people pass by.

Tveen would have suggested that they go next to him but something beat her to it.

"Out of the fucking way you bastards!"

Eric Cartman's voice was heard from the crowd. He was shoving his way through the mass of students and Kyle seemed to be debating whether to run or hide.

The large boy finally emerged from the crowd and smiled lustfully when his eyes met Kyle's small frame.

"Hey Kahl..." He said huskily into the confused boy's ear.

Eric glanced back at the teenagers, making sure they were all staring before he grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt, pulling him closer to him and gently sucking on the redhead's lower lips.

Kyle wanted to yell, wanted to run, wanted to hit this guy in the face, but it just felt _that_ good.

A number of cries of surprise were heard from the mass of people, but the loudest was Stan had both his hands intertwined in his hair.

"OH SHIT!" He kept yelling.

"Awww yeah!" Kenny howled.

Tveen on the other hand, was on the floor laughing her ass off at her brother's expressions. Well, Cartman had proved himself, at least.

Eric finally pulled away from the ginger and stroked his dark golden curls.

"See you after lunch, Jew rat." He said and left.

The bell rang and the chatter died away as the students left for the cafeteria.

Kenny, Stan and Tveen still stood across the hallway from Kyle. The Jewish boy blushed and giggled and his friends joined him.

He ran across the corridor and picked up Tveen, twirling her around in the airs and laying kisses all over her cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" He said and put her down.

"You're welcome." She said, wiping her cheeks.

"Nice." Kenny said and smiled crookedly.

"DUDE! YOU'RE GAY?" Stan exclaimed. He didn't look annoyed, just happily surprised.

Kyle chuckled and hugged his best friend.

"Yes Stan." He answered.

It was a calm, relieving moment but of course Stan had to ruin it.

"Wait, with CARTMAN?"

Kyle sighed. "Yes Stan."

The noirette wrinkled his nose and smirked. "Ewwwwww."

"Shut up!" Kyle said and playfully punched his friend in the arm.

"That hurt!" Stan yelled.

"What just because I'm a fag, you think I'm weak?"

"No, you're strong, but you also enjoy shopping for curtains and bed spreads." The blue eyed one said and ran down the hallway, the redhead chasing after him.

The cafeteria was full of students, as usual and Tveen didn't even feel like sitting at her usual table and listening to everyone's ideas about Kyle's and Cartman's sexuality.

She scanned the large room, trying to find some people to sit next to. She had the option of Bebe but she knew that Wendy came with that package. She had the second option, which she chose in the end, of Tweek Tweak.

"Hey Tweeky!" She said cheerfully and sat across him.

She wasn't surprise when the boy jumped up and almost spilled his coffee all over himself.

"H-Hey Tveen," He mumbled. "Why are you _ngh_ sitting here?"

The blonde's eye twitched a few times and she smiled; he really was too cute.

"Well you were alone and I thought you could use some company since your boyfriend doesn't seem to care." She said and made an evil glance toward Craig who hadn't noticed her sitting next to the blonde yet.

"OH JESUS! How do you know about that? AGH!" He yelled and then slapped his hands to his mouth.

Craig Tucker could recognize Tweek's frantic yelling anywhere in the world. He knew the boy was probably making up some crazy theories in his mind but he still sneaked a peak towards him.

He allowed a small gasp to escape his throat at the sight of Tveen sitting at the table. What was she doing there? What was she telling him? Craig's temper was taking over the best of him again but he kept it down. It was frustrating that he couldn't do anything at school when people hurt Tweek or badmouthed him behind his back.

"So, Tweekers, tell me," She started trying to sound casual despite the blonde's twitchy state. "Why doesn't Craig protect you or something? He just stands there, doesn't it bother you?"

She knew this was none of her business but she really couldn't help herself. She had to know everything.

"No, but it _ngh_ bothers him!" Tweek shrieked and gulped down some more coffee.

"What? If it bothers him, why doesn't he do anything about it!" She said a little too loud.

Tweek hated this. People who knew about Craig and him always thought that Craig was the dominant one, the one who told him what to do. Of course, it _was_ like that but that didn't mean Tweek was the quiet follower.

Tweek smirked. "He can't do anything about it. He's not allowed."

"He's not _allowed_? Who's stopping him! His ego?"

Tveen was pissed off and confused. Tweek was talking in riddles and she wasn't getting it. Goddamnit.

"No... I-I am." He pointed out and lifted the cup of coffee to his lips with trembling fingers.

Okay, now Tveen was totally lost. So, Tweek was stopping Craig from protecting him... Why? Does Tweek _want_ to be hurt, does he enjoy it? Oh no... Maybe it was a weird fetish of his...

Tveen snapped herself out of the highly unlikely train of theories about Tweek Tweak.

"_You're_ stopping him... Okay... why, exactly?"

"Craig is okay with going public... I'm not. I don't want to give _ngh_ any hints a-away. AGH It would be too much pressure, man!"

Wow. Tveen had NOT seen that coming. Who would've known that Tweek would give Craig Tucker orders? Even more that Craig would actually agree to it.

"Dude, why don't you want to go public?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY MAN? PEOPLE WILL LOOK AT US AND TALK ABOUT US AND ITS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He screamed with both eyes twitching furiously.

"All right, all right, calm down dude! It's okay, it's your choice."

Tweek was breathing heavy and the cup in his hands was shaking vigorously.

Tveen was thinking of going and sitting next to him but the bell rang and he left her before she could say anything more.

"Thanks for ditching us for twitchy, by the way." Stan told Tveen when she met up with them.

"Hey, he was alone and I felt bad, okay?"

The boys ignored what she said and continued talking about Kyle and Cartman.

Tveen knew everything already so she just sat and pretended to listen. She had to apologize to Craig and she didn't know how. She didn't think he even saw her sitting next to Tweek so that meant that _she _would have to approach him this time.

"Whatcha' thinking about Williams?" Kenny asked.

Tveen looked up to find 4 pairs of eyes looking at her waiting a response.

At that second, the girl made a decision, a very drastic decision that she would probably regret the next day, but at that second she knew what to do.

"Follow me." She said and got up. The boys did not ask questions and followed her to a deserted hallway where all the science labs were.

Tveen found a janitor's closet which was marked 402 and she was about to open it when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Um, you can't go in there..." Kyle said, meeting her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Um, because... it's forbidden." Stan said his voice a little uneven.

She raised an eyebrow at the boys and resumed her attempt to open the closet door, only this time to be tackled by Cartman.

"Listen sweetheart, you really can't go in there." The larger boy said and removed himself from on top of her.

"Why the hell not?" She asked.

"Well, Christophe and Gregory are in there." Kenny mumbled, fear in his eyes.

"And..."

Tveen did know some stuff about the two Europeans but it was obviously not the same thing the others knew.

"Well, they stay in there and plan some secret stuff. We're not allowed in. Rumour has it that someone tried to go in there and was hit in the head with the Frenchmen's shovel." Kyle said.

Tveen couldn't believe how naive these boys were. They actually thought that the two foreigners were actual spies... It was hilarious.

"Guys... you _know_ that Christophe and Gregory aren't _really _ mercenaries, right?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah they are! What do you think they're doing in there?" Cartman said, but little did he know.

Tveen didn't even try and hide it this time; she put her hand over her mouth and started to laugh.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Princess knows something we don't." Kenny pointed out. "As usual..." He added.

When she settled down a little she sighed and looked at them.

"All right guys, you really want to see what the 'fearless mercenaries' do in there? Well here you go." She said.

Tveen turned the knob quickly and slammed the door open, revealing a well groomed blonde lying on top of a shirtless shaggy Frenchman with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

Tveen smiled as the blonde jumped off the smoker. Tveen grabbed the shovel that was near the door, just in case.

"Guys meet the mercenaries. Mercenaries meet the guys."

"Bonjour." Christophe said and stood up. Gregory on the other hand looked much panicked and was hurrying to pull his pants on.

"Dude, how'd you know!" Stan was freaking out along with his friends whose mouths were gaping open (except for Kenny's which was curled up in a devious grin).

Tveen ignored them and made her way toward an old friend.

"Hey Christophe." She said and tackled him into a hug.

"'Ello ma petite chatte." He said and returned the hug.

"Christophe, what is the meaning of this!" Gregory reproached his boyfriend.

The mole sighed and stood behind Gregory to rub his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"There, there Cheri, Tveen iz an old friend. I did not know that she was visiting" The brunette was very relaxed as usual, probably because of the amount he smoked.

Gregory shut his eyes and groaned as he released all of the stress.

"All right you two, we need this closet for a few minutes so please leave." Tveen said.

"Bien sure." The Frenchman said and escorted the blonde and himself out.

Once the couple was gone Tveen turned to his friends in the dimly lit closet.

"Sit down, I'm going to clear some stuff up for y'all." She said and closed the door.

Her friends obeyed and she paced around them.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"We're going to miss class, but for a good reason." She started. "I thought about this a lot you guys and I decided to come clean about everything because I realised you're going to find out about stuff eventually, so might as well let you know now."

"You sound like my dad when he was giving me the sex talk." Stan said and everyone in the small room, including Tveen, burst into laughter.

Once it dies away, Tveen started.

"As you realised, Bebe and Stan have something going on and Kyle and Cartman are together. That you know, by now." She sighed. "I also hope that you figured out some things about Mole and Gregory."

The boys looked up to her and nodded; they were eager to know more.

"Well, guess what, Craig and Tweek... they're... yeah, you got it."

She didn't want to just say it, she just didn't have it in her. Plus, the shocked faces of Stan, Kyle and Eric put her through a pretty bad guilt trip.

"They're fags too?" Stan yelled and received a punch on both arms by the redhead and the fat ass.

Tveen nodded and told them the whole story.

"Also, Kenny is a bisexual, you knew that already. But, he has taught Butters some stuff and he has a date with me this weekend."

To her surprise, the boys took it really well. Kenny showed no emotion but seemed a little pissed at the last few sentences she said.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, but Tveen was mostly worried about one special thing she knew she had to do before going to bed that night...


	7. Chapter 7

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 7**

Tveen could not believe what she was doing.

She had followed Craig and Tweek after school, in hopes to get the noirette and the blonde to separate, giving her the chance to speak with the taller one.

So far, things weren't going as planned. First off, they went to Craig's house for 15 minutes and then came back out, both of them looking way too happy...huh. And now they were at Hardybucks. Technically, Craig was supposed to be dropping off Tweek for his shift, but he had now ordered a latté and was leaning over the counter, obviously tempting blonde.

In case you were wondering, Tveen had spent the rest of the day hiding behind trees and bushes, almost getting run over by senior citizens and was now doing the classic 'holding a newspaper in front of her face to spy on people' trick.

She snuck a glance through the glass windows of the shop and saw Craig finally paying up and leaving. Seeing as he was about to walk through the doors, Tveen leaned against the wall and practically stuck the newspaper to her face.

The semi-familiar scent of Craig invaded her nostrils as he passed by, followed by a stone cold voice.

"Tveen, what the hell are you doing?"

She glanced over the paper to see the tall raven standing inches from her face. Startled, she yelped and dropped the news on the floor.

"You want me to lie or tell you part of the truth, while leaving out the creepy parts or downright tell you exactly what I'm up to?" She asked. If he was really smart, he would choose the second one.

"Third choice, please." His nasally voice spoke.

Okay, so he wasn't very bright, but then again he didn't really know her all that well.

"All right, so I really need to talk to you." She started and pulled at the hem of the sleeve of her favourite orange jacket. "I've sort of been stalking and watching you and Tweek all day, but don't worry, I didn't see anything you did at your house. Honestly, I really don't want to know either."

Craig smile sarcastically. "Are you sure you don't want to know?"

"Yes, and I-"

"It's really simple actually." The noirette cut her off.

"I'm sure it is but-"

"I can tell you in one simple word." He went on, the smile slowly growing.

"That won't be necessary, thank-"

"It's only a 3 letter word, you know..." He waggled his eyebrows causing the heat to rise up to her face.

"Yes, I know! You had sex and that's wonderful! Now, can I please talk to you?"

Craig was pleased. "Why of course."

Tveen sighed and motioned him to follow. They both started to walk down the sidewalk, not really knowing where they were going.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize... I spoke to Tweek and..." She stopped, hoping that Craig got the message.

"I know, I saw you." He mumbled.

"Okay, good, so I'm sorry for yelling at you and stuff."

Craig chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping them both in the middle of their walk.

"Listen Williams and listen closely," He started, "you really don't need to apologize to me, ever. I really don't give a fuck about anything, so don't worry about it."

Usually, Tveen would've been scared that Craig Tucker had grasped her shoulder and wouldn't let her move, but the slight smile of compassion that he couldn't help but make, made her think otherwise.

Tveen smiled back, she was relieved and now looked even more relaxed.

"Though, I have to ask," He started again, in a more serious tone, "what did Tweek tell you?"

Tveen smiled; not because of the question and not because of the fact that Craig was so serious about the question, but just the way he said the twitchy boy's name changed the whole feel of his words.

She was sure that even if Craig was cursing at someone, if he mentioned Tweek's name, he would sound so helpless and loving. It was a soft spot he had, Tveen could tell.

She told him everything the blonde had told her. He nodded at the end of every sentence and then, at the end, looked relieved.

The next day was colder than the others... not that Christophe cared. The mercenary was never bothered by the weather. It didn't matter if it was hot or cold, he would always wear the same clothes.

He was actually a little bit excited for school today. He hadn't known, up until yesterday that his dear old friend was now studying at the South Park high school.

On the other hand, it also worried him. He was indebted to her for life and now that she was so much nearer than before, she had so many more opportunities.

Luckily, the Frenchman knew the brunette girl well. She wasn't the cruel or abusive type and to be quite frank, she didn't even KNOW that he owed her. Christophe had promised that to himself a long time ago.

Eric Cartman had waited all day for this moment and it was finally here. He sat in the cafeteria, in between Kyle and Tveen, staring at his food lovingly. He hadn't had time for breakfast this morning so, naturally, he was starving.

He glanced around his table before digging in. Stan sat across Tveen, as usual, keeping a watchful eye on her. Kenny was also staring at the girl keenly; she was probably like fresh meat to him. He then glanced quickly left to right, taking a look at his Jew boyfriend and at the brunette, bundled up in an orange jacket.

"Are you cold?" Stan asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She said, but it was so unconvincing since her lips were trembling.

"That jacket's not good enough." Kyle pointed out.

She shot him a dirty look. "This jacket is _fine_." She hissed.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up for a second but then he just stared at her quizzically.

Cartman took the time to look at the jacket; it really wasn't enough. The sleeves were of a perfect length but the rest of it was only covering half her torso. It sort of looked like those small stylish hoodies; only this one looked more like it was a few sizes too small.

The jacket's hood was quite large though and the orange color seemed awfully familiar... Cartman put his chicken wing down for a second to examine the jacket better. He just felt like something was hiding behind it.

He scanned it one more time and that's when he noticed it. When Tveen stirred in her seat, he caught a glance of the inside of the jacket. A particular brownish stain caught his attention and he suddenly had an idea of what was so special about the coat... he just had to make sure.

"Wait a second..." He said and reached out for the back of Tveen's neck.

By instinct, Tveen slid back on the bench, avoiding Eric's hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously, which gave it all away to the fat boy. She was hiding it and now he knew it for sure.

"Calm down." He mumbled and motioned for Kyle to look at whatever the hell he was trying to show.

His fingers trailed on the back of her neck and then went into the fabric right under. Cartman shuffled around and then pulled out the tag that should usually be telling you the name of the fabrics and materials... only this one said something else.

"Kenny." Kyle read out loud.

"It says Kenny?" Stan asked.

Tveen crossed her arms and was annoyed. She didn't want them to see that, it wasn't like it was a big deal.

The fat boy, the raven boy and the Jew boy all looked up to the two other friends. Tveen seemed pissed off and beaten and Kenny was just blushing and bashfully sheepishly smiling at Tveen.

"How'd you get that?" The blonde asked.

She grumbled, rolling her eyes and then sighing. "You were 10 years old." She started in a bored tone, so this obviously wasn't a secret she was keeping. "You died, again and the ambulance had left your parka behind. So, Chef took it and well obviously gave it to me as a present... it's sort of like my comfort object." She paused and nuzzled her node into the fabric. "It smells like you." She mumbled as her cheeks became scarlet.

"Oh cool," Kyle started. "So that's Kenny's jacket for when he was 10?"

Tveen nodded with a small smile appearing involuntarily on her lips.

Kenny got up and made his way around the table and squished himself next to her. He unzipped the coat and looked inside. He smiled sadly as he noticed the blood stain.

"This was the time I was stabbed, remember?" He said jokingly to his friends who smiled awkwardly back at him. Kenny's deaths were always a touchy subject that none of them enjoyed speaking of.

"Kenny, you were stabbed so many times, it's hard to keep track." Stan pointed out, trying to make his smile look real.

"Someone should've written down all my death causes. It would make an awesome book."

Tveen blushed at that last comment. He was obviously joking, but she just felt the urge to blurt out that she _had_, in fact, taken notes of all the boy's deaths.

But she decided to keep that small piece of information to herself.

Bebe had had such a long day at school and she was extremely happy that it was over. She just wanted to go home, not do her homework and just soak in the tub for the rest of the afternoon.

When she finally got her locker combination right, the metal door clicked open, releasing a white piece of paper to fall on the floor by her feet. She picked it up and read:

_Hey Bebe, meet me behind the building after school. I missed you, babe. Love Stan._

She didn't want to be mean, but she seriously didn't feel like it. Don't get her wrong; she did want to see Stan, but she really just wanted to relax indoors. Unfortunately, this note wasn't really giving her much of a choice.

She found it sort of weird and cute that Stan wrote her a note. He could've texted her or even told her to her face. She figured this was considered 'romantic' so she just went along with it.

The blonde walked through the crowded hallway and finally managed to step out into the cold breezy air. As she started to walk around the school, she reached into her bag to check if she had any messages, but the phone wasn't there. That's weird, where could she have-...

Her question was answered when she walked into the playground and spotted her best friend standing in the middle of the yard, one hand on her hip the other holding her precious cell phone.

"You son of a bitch." The ebony haired girl spat at her.

"Wendy, give me my phone." She said, trying to maintain her calm and Wendy's as well.

Bebe watched her clutch the phone harder in her hands and then chuck it at her with a loud yell. Bebe ducked and the phone flew past her, hitting the grassy floor. The blonde didn't even take the chance to go and get it, she knew her best friend would probably try and kill her while she did.

"Wendy, calm the fuck down, I'm sorry okay? He just doesn't like you!"

She had to put her foot down. Enough was enough.

"So what? That gives you the permission to have your way with him? I love him Bebe!"

Now, _THAT_ was the last fucking straw.

"No you don't! You think you do, but you don't! Okay Wendy? You don't what the hell love is. You're just a manipulative witch who always gets her way!" She shrieked into her face. She stormed away and grabbed her phone when she did. But, that didn't mean she let her guard down, because she knew what was going to happen next...

She heard Wendy's footsteps behind her and was able to dodge the punch that the noirette had just thrown. Bebe then stood back up and kicked Wendy behind the knees, causing her to buckle down to the ground. The blonde used that opportunity to push her friend on her back and then pin her to the cold floor.

"Oh and by the way, Wendy," She started with a mischievous grin. "HE came on to ME." She finished and ran off before her ex-best friend could realise what had just happened and beat the shit out of her.

"Cartman don't. What if your mom walks in and sees."

Eric's evil grin disappeared as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"My mom's on the job tonight, she won't be home before midnight."

Kyle looked down at the floor and couldn't hold back a loving smile.

"Ay, come one! Don't give me that! I'm horny!" The shirtless Cartman whined grabbing Kyle's shoulders.

Kyle giggled. "You're always horny, fat ass."

Eric slowly started to button down the redhead's shirt while he chuckled deviously.

"Well Kahl, first of all, I'm only horny when you're around, probably why you think I'm _always _horny." The boy paused and roughly pulled off the shirt causing a moan to be released from the Jew's lips.

Eric chuckled again. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him closer; they're crotches grinding against each other.

"Second, you really shouldn't call me fat ass anymore, since you know, just the other you sucked that fat ass dry." He purred and slid his hand under his underwear.

Kyle was turned on like hell and was already feeling himself get hard. He whimpered when the brunette's fingers found his length and started to tease him.

"I regret saying you looked good in tight jeans, Kahl." The large boy went on, still in his husky voice that almost made Kyle just then and there. "This. Just. Won't. Do." He stated and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to the floor.

Cartman stepped back and rapidly ripped his clothes off to. Now, both boys in their boxers and growing erections just faced each other, waiting for something to happen.

Eric didn't think twice and pounced toward Kyle, pushing the smaller boy onto the bed.

The redhead lay on the bed and stared at Eric with longing. Both boys needed release and needed it fast, but unlike Kyle, Cartman could wait, which gave him enough time to tease the Jew.

"I should warn you Kyle..." He started and pulled his hands behind his back. "I just _might _pound you into the mattress this fine evening." He spoke formally, really starting to mock the redhead.

"I swear Cartman if you do now screw me right now, I will tie you up to this bed and-" Kyle stopped mid sentence. The look on Cartman's face was starting to worry him. He looked like he had en evil bright idea. He looked like the Grinch when he stole Christmas. He looked like... he was going to have a hell of a good time.

"Well in that case Kahl..." Cartman turned away from him and sat on the chair, not looking like he was going to do anything.

"No, no Eric please, I didn't mean it! You can do anything to me! Please I-"

"Begging are we?" The brunette asked.

So, technically the whole world knew this: Kyle had a LOT of pride. HE would never give in and he would barely ever admit he was wrong, let alone BEG!

"I...I-"

"If you want it Kahl, you got to beg."

Kyle looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. He couldn't _really _be asking that of him! Then... again, it WAS Cartman...

Luckily, Kyle had a better idea. Of course, he it WAS going to hurt his ego, but it was the only way to avoid the begging.

He slowly walked towards Cartman and sat himself on his lap. Judging by his expression, Eric was happily surprised.

"Kahl...?"

"I'm not begging fat ass and you know it..." Kyle whispered into his ear as he trailed his fingers on the larger boy's chest. "But maybe we could work out a compromise." He finished and gently licked his earlobe before hopping back and pulling Cartman onto the carpeted floor.

"Kahl, what are you-"

The redhead crushed his lips against his and started to make out heatedly. Kyle was sitting on Eric's stomach and his hands were pinning him down to the floor. And, before Eric could do anything, Kyle's hand shot down his underwear and started to jack the brunette off.

To that, he moaned loudly, not even trying to muffle the sound, followed by a barely audible 'yes'. Kyle grinned mischievously and then retrieved his hand. Instead, he pulled down his boxers, followed by Cartman's, discarding them in the corner of the room.

The redhead looked down at his cock, covered in pre cum... That counted as lube, right? And without thinking twice, he penetrated into Cartman who released multiple cries of mixed agony and pleasure.

Kyle thrust into him harder and then deeper. They both groaned when Kyle grabbed Eric's length and started to pump him vigorously.

The Jew started to go faster and faster and Eric cummed instantly. The larger boy moaned one last time as he released and then pushed the smaller teen out of him.

He shoved him on his back and took him into his mouth and listened to the boy yell out his name as he sucked faster and faster.

Just when Kyle was about to cum, Cartman stopped and resumed jacking him off. Kyle held on to his neck and sucked and licked at the skin and the collarbone.

Finally, as he yelled out his name one last time, Kyle released.

That night, the two lay on the floor, spooned against each other.

"Kahl..?"

"What is it fat boy?"

Cartman breathed in the soft orange curls in which his face was nestled.

"Promise me you'll get all kinky again sometime." He whispered.

Kyle sighed. How could he say no?

"Shut up fatass." He joked and turned to place a soft kiss on his lips before going back to sleep.

"You can't wear Shelly's old skanky clothes!" Bebe exclaimed throwing the clothes back into the closet.

"Hey!" Stan yelled at his girlfriend.

"I'm not saying she IS skank... she just dresses like one. Luckily, I brought some of my clothes, so you can wear them." She pointed out.

"But doesn't Kenny LIKE that kind of clothing on girls?" Tveen asked naively.

"She has a point babe." Stan said and then put his hands up in surrender when his girl shot him a dirty look.

"Here put these on, then I'll do your hair and makeup."

Tveen stopped on her way out the room and turned back to her friend.

"Oh um, Kenny um, said he likes me better without makeup and that um I really shouldn't out any on." She lied.

"No, he didn't!" Stan said like an idiot and received an elbow in the rib.

"Tveen, don't lie to me. Now go."

When Tveen came back to the room, she was surprised to see Bebe and Stan standing in the middle of the room, with apologetic grins, holding up... a dress.

"No."

"You have to." Mumbled Stan.

"Why?" She asked. She really was NOT going to wear a dress.

"Kenny called... you have to eat something before leaving and...you have to wear this."

The dress was a dark purple color and was a halter. It seemed to go down tightly all the way to right above her knees. She looked good in it, she had to admit.

"You look perfect." Bebe said as she applied some lipstick on her.

"Thanks. But I don't get why I have to look like this; I mean were going to Stark's pond." Tveen said.

"Well, he has something planned, he told me; it's really something." Her brother said, still standing in the doorway, watching the blonde at work.

"Done." She said and pulled away from the brunette girl.

"Well that's real nice." Stan mumbled.

He had seen her with makeup before, but that was his mom's work. This was more...modern and professional.

By the front door, Bebe kissed Tveen on both cheeks and wished her good luck before she let her leave with Stan.

In the car, his brother had put on some classical music on very low volume.

"God it's cold!" Tveen said and shivered a little. The whole day had been cold and now, even the sun was down.

Stan chuckled. "Surprise!" He said and pulled out her orange jacket from under the seat.

"Yey!" Tveen exclaimed and pulled it onto herself.

"No problem, I had to smuggle it though. If Bebe saw, she would kill me because well... you know, _it doesn't match._" He mocked Bebe's voice and Tveen giggled.

"Well, here we are."

Tveen looked out the window and saw a calm mass of water with a small dock stretching out into it. It wasn't much, but it was beautiful how the moon hang right above it and reflecting into the pond.

Tveen waved goodbye at Stan and walked to the dock, where sat Kenny.

Her heels made thumping noises when she walked down the wooden runway. Despite the loud sounds, Kenny didn't turn around. He just sat there, with his blonde messy hair flowing in the light breeze and his...suit? He was wearing a suit! Why?

When she stood behind him, he finally turned around and smiled at her.

"Sit." He ordered sweetly.

She obeyed and sat next to him, only then did she notice the bottle between his legs.

"What's that, Ken?" She asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Well Tveen, I know you were homeschooled but I figured you would know that most boys have this reproductive organ and it's called a co-"

"Not that!" She yelled and laughed at the same time.

Kenny chuckled. "Right, well this is champagne."

"...Okay, why?"

"Because I want this to be fancy, why do you think I made you wear a dress and shit?"

Tveen nodded. So, he wanted this to be romantic, well at least he was following the dating rules she had given him.

He took out a cork screw from his pocket and opened the bottle. The cork flew out into the water and Kenny held the bottle above the pond so that the fizz wouldn't stain their clean clothing.

"Dude, where are the cups?" She asked.

Kenny quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled lopsidedly.

"You're kidding right?" He said and then took a swig from the bottle, then handing it to Tveen.

She giggled and took a swig followed by a few gulps.

"Oh, yeah, this is real classy." She said sarcastically.

"Hey." Kenny said. "No one said anything about classy, but you have to admit this is romantic. Now say it!"

Tveen sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ken," She paused. "This is very romantic."

The blonde gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grinned wildly.

"I know." He purred into her ear.

Bebe was about to fall asleep on Stan's chest. They were watching a movie and it's not that it was boring, it was just that she was WAY too comfortable in her position. She enjoyed hearing his heartbeat and his steady breathing. Not to mention his toned chest rising up and down.

The monotone buzzing of the television came to an end when Stanley stopped the movie.

"You haven't said anything." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind Bebe... or stupid." He went on.

He did not look happy, but he wasn't angry either. By the look on his face, he was either hurt or worried.

"Stan what are you-"

"Babe, you came here today all traumatised and scared with your hair all messed up."

"So... what does that mean?" Her voice was uneven, she feared the worst, and naturally, the worst always included Wendy.

"I didn't know what was up but then I read a text I got from you..."

"I didn't send you anything..." She mumbled.

"Yeah I know, but I'd like to know who did and why it came from your phone." He said, keeping his voice straight and calm.

Stan needed to keep calm. He didn't want to start a fight or look weak either. He just wanted an explanation...nothing more.

But when tears welled up in her eyes and she just threw herself into his arms, he couldn't help but feel like crap.

Through quiet sobs you could hear her voice.

"I hate Wendy..."

The half empty bottle was set aside and the couple was now laying on their backs to watch the stars.

"That one's the big dipper." Kenny whispered as he randomly pointed out into the night sky.

"No it's not." Tveen whispered back.

"I know." He said.

They sighed loudly in unison and then turned to look at each other.

Kenny really was hot, she thought to herself. He was gorgeous and plus he hadn't been nothing but sweet the whole evening.

Tveen looked beautiful. He honestly thought she looked cuter without makeup but he never really wanted to tell her that... especially not now. He was proud of himself; usually it would've been very hard for him to keep his hands off something like THAT, but he had been very gentlemanly the whole evening.

He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. The weather was chilly but very nice indeed. He sort of wished he had some kind of blanket.

As is on cue, his wish came true as he opened his eyes and spotted Tveen cradling his torso with her legs. He sat up, their faces inches apart, and smile his Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh, what's this?" He said, happily astonished.

"You've been very good tonight Ken." She said, one of her hands grabbing onto his shirt and the other intertwined in his hair.

"And...?" He wanted her to say it, he needed to hear it.

"This is your reward." She whispered in a lustful voice.

YES! Kenny thought. This was perfect! Thank god for champagne and thank god for romance! He was going to get laid...! No.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. He actually didn't want to. It was too...early? What the hell? Well, that's a thought that had never crossed his mind.

He gently shoved her off of him and pulled them both up to their feet. Kenny smiled sweetly and Tveen's confused face and then kissed her deeply and passionately. He didn't even put his tongue into action! What was wrong with him?... But it still felt amazing.

As the kiss broke, Tveen blushed and smiled bashfully at the blonde.

"I'll walk you home." Kenny whispered and pulled her into another deep kiss before they made their way to the Marsh household.


	8. Chapter 8

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 8**

Tweek Tweak had left home on Monday morning, hoping for a regular day, but of course, in his life, no day was just 'regular'.

During the half hour recess, Tveen, Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny sat in front of their lockers, just hanging out.

Kyle had a book in his hands and seemed to be very intrigued by it and Stan was lost in his world safely guarded by his headphones. But, on the other hand, the remaining three were very bored and just sat there staring at each other. To make things interesting, Kenny tried to kiss Tveen, only to be pushed away every time. Though in the end, Cartman was the one to 'brighten' everything up.

The large brunette shot quick glances to his friends before exaggeratedly sighing.

"Guys, I'm bored." He whined and grumbled, but no response.

"But Guuuuyyyssss." He went on, but again, no response.

He turned to his boyfriend, whose eyes were still calmly fixed on the text. He was wearing his large framed glasses and licked his finger every time he was to turn the page.

Cartman's face heated up. He always thought that the Jew looked very sexy with glasses; he thought it gave him this lustful nerd look.

"Kahllll, I'm bored." He purred into the redhead's ear.

"Well then do something about it." Kyle said without even tearing his eyes from the novel.

Bad choice of words, Kyle...

Cartman groaned in annoyance and let his gaze drop to the floor with a pout on his lips.

Stan and Kyle might not have seen it, but Tveen and Kenny had. That devious grin that appeared on the brunette's face was only the warning of an evil idea.

Cartman's head shot back to his boyfriend, who still ignored him and kept reading. Cartman's smile widened as he fully stuck out his tongue and ran it all the way from Kyle's jaw to his cheekbone.

"CARTMAN! WHAT THE FUCK?" The Jew yelled as he wildly wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

Kyle glared at Tveen and Kenny who automatically stopped laughing hysterically. The redhead also gave a dirty look to the fat boy but that had no affect on the lustful grin plastered on his lips.

"Kahl...?" Cartman teased.

"_What?_" Kyle hissed and grabbed the front of Eric's shirt, looking like he was ready to punch him.

_God, he was so hot, Cartman thought._

For a second, Cartman looked down at the floor and his smile disappeared. He looked back up to Kyle with big round shiny eyes and the sweetest most sheepish smile in the world that, no doubt, would melt the heart of the bitterest of Jews.

"I love you." Cartman stated simply, right before Kyle let go if his shirt.

The redhead's lips parted in shock and just stared at his brunette with wide eyes as his slender fingers settled on his lap.

"I-I love you too, Cartman." He whispered.

Cartman gave his boyfriend a court nod and then turned back to the girl and the blonde.

"Oh and Kahl..." He added, as if he forgot something.

"Hmm?" Kyle was having trouble with words at the moment, so technically that's all that would come out of his mouth.

"You know what I love more than you?" He asked the sweet smile disappearing and being replaced by a very tempting tone.

"What?" Kyle answered, noticing the slight change of emotion.

Cartman grabbed the redhead from both wrists in a flash and before he knew it, Kyle was sitting in his boyfriend's lap.

"That _sweet_ ass of yours..." He purred into his ear.

By now, even Stan was watching the scene intently, waiting to see what would happen next.

"What the f-..." Stan whispered when the three friends saw Kyle smile appreciatively to Eric.

Eric's eyebrows shot up, as he too became confused.

Kyle just cupped the large boy's cheeks with both hands and planted a gentle soft kiss on his lips.

"You just _had_ to ruin it." He mumbled and went back to his book.

The group enjoyed a few more moments of quiet before they heard a very familiar and annoying voice start to speak.

"Um, listen boys, I don't want any public display of affection, m'kay?"

The group looked up to a very aged and tired Mr. Mackey who stood right above them.

Before Eric could yell at him, another nasally voice was heard from across the hall.

"Hey Mackey!"

Both the counsellor and the teens to see Craig Tucker leaned against a locker flipping off the middle aged man.

Mr. Mackey was tired and sick of everything. He had been through a lot with these boys and he couldn't wait for them to graduate.

He just sighed, flipped Craig the bird and then walked away.

Tweek knew he was a spaz. He also knew he was annoying and very hard to handle. If you asked the student body if the twitchy blonde seemed to be an attentive person to their eyes, a very large part of the percentage would have said 'no'.

That's where they were wrong. Tweek had a knack for noticing things...everything actually. The caffeine addict would take in every single detail and store it in his memory. And, not only did he remember almost every event of his younger years, he could also do things like predict whenever Cartman was going to strike with a new plot or when someone had a crush on someone else. He could always tell.

So on that morning, when he was walking down the hallways of his high school, he couldn't HELP but notice Stan, who earlier was talking to Bebe or Kenny who obviously wasn't even trying to keep his hands off of Tveen. But he also noticed Eric and Kyle; the redhead sitting in the brunette's lap as they both stared at each other with nothing else but love (and of course lust, from Cartman's part).

The blonde was impressed and surprised to see that the secrets of South Park were slowly revealing themselves shamelessly. He thought he even caught a glance of Christophe and Gregory walking down the hall with their fingers intertwined as they made their way to their special closet.

He made a few anxious noises and he stuffed his things into his locker and started to roam the corridor. He turned a corner, only to see Kyle and Cartman together again, only this time joined by the rest of their friends. The blonde still couldn't tear his eyes away even when Mr. Mackey brushed by him and mumbled a barely audible 'sorry'.

Tweek's heart dropped when he noticed, across from the small group, Craig Tucker, standing there alone, watching him with pleading eyes; eyes that begged; eyes that longed for something Tweek wasn't sure if he was willing to give yet...

"Guys...what's wrong with Tweek?" Stan mumbled. There were a lot of things wrong with Tweek, but why did the noirette choose this moment to be concerned about him?

The rest of the small gang turned towards the blonde as well and they too started to worry at the sight of Tweek's state.

He was stable...

"Why isn't he twitching?" Kenny asked. His eyes had to break away from the caffeine addict as he spotted Tveen start to get up, obviously pressing to help the other blonde. Kenny followed Tweek's gaze and found that it settled directly on...

The orange clad boy's hand shot and grabbed his girl's wrist making her sit back down.

"Wait..." He whispered and joined his friends as they anxiously waited for the tweak to make some kind of move.

Tweek had never felt so torn in his life. His heart, body and soul were telling him to go but his stupid brain was instructing him to not move a muscle. Well, '3' beats '1', right?

He took a step forward but then came to a halt again; his brain did not like to be disobeyed but the blonde didn't give up. He took a deep breath, stomped right up to Craig and stood planted in front of the dark handsome teen for several seconds.

"H-hey Craig." He said. His fidgeting had returned as he reached out a shaky arm to Craig and then held his hand in his trembling one.

That unbelievable move was followed by another one when a giant embarrassed grin appeared on Tucker's face.

"Oh shit..." mumbled Cartman.

Craig was a badass...! So where the hell did that smile come from? All these years, he had been so stone cold. One could only imagine the greatness of his joy for him to be smiling like THAT. That one grin contrasted against all of his dark, gloomy, emotionless life and everyone had to say that it was a nice change.

"Hey Tweekers." Craig finally got himself to answer and squeezed his boyfriend's hand before leading them to another corridor.

Tveen looked at his friends and shrugged. The small gang of 5 got up and started to clap as the pair walked off. And the last thing that was seen was a yellow gloved middle finger disappearing behind a wall.

"I'm taking you to the mall tonight." Kenny said once the school day was finally over.

"Why? It's not like you can buy her any- OW! What was that for you stupid Jew?" Cartman yelled too loudly and rubbed his elbow, noticeably overreacting to the pain.

"I'm not going to buy her anything fat ass; I just want to hang out with her."

"Why don't you just take her to you house Ken? I'm sure she'll have a MUCH better time." Kyle teased and winked at the blonde who deviously smiled back at the Jew.

Despite the loud music blasting into his ears, Stan had heard that last comment and DID, in fact, feel the need punch his best friend in the arm.

"So Ken, should I wear my high-waisted skirt or is it more of a black tie event?" Tveen teased the blonde.

"Oh shut up, you know you loved it."

Tveen snaked her arm around Kenny's waist and smiled sweetly at him.

"I didn't say I didn't." She mumbled, gave him a quick peck and then ran towards Stan's car so she would have the shotgun seat reserved.

"Tveen! Kenny's picking you up in five minutes!" Stan yelled.

His 'sister' didn't have her own cell phone so his friend always texted HIM with messages for Tveen.

"Picking me up? With what? He doesn't have car!" She yelled back from the kitchen.

"His dad does!" Stan started to shout but ended the sentence in a regular voice when Tveen emerged into the TV room.

"What color is it?" She asked in all seriousness.

"It's this old pickup truck with these-"

"Stanley, what _color_ is it?" she hissed. He had to admit she sort of sounded scary. She spoke about the color as if Kenny's destiny were to depend on his one answer.

"Orange."

"Oh, okay!" She said cheerfully and skipped into the kitchen.

"Is she bipolar or something?" Stan quietly asked himself...she sure sounded like it.

Tveen grabbed a roll from the basket on the kitchen counter and grabbed her coat that she had earlier discarded on the chair.

"Wait, woaw, wait a second there, Tveen." Mr. Marsh said and put down his fork.

"Yes sir?"

"You're going on a date with Kenny McCormick?" He asked.

"Well yeah, he's picking me up in five."

"Well, Tveen I know you're new here but I thought you would know better than to trust-"

"Oh there's nothing to worry about Randy honey, she already went on a date with Kenny and he was nothing but sweet." Sharron Marsh said.

"How come no one ever tells me these things?" Randy whined and pouted like a child.

His wife, being used to it, simply ruffled his hair and told him to resume eating dinner.

Tveen smiled and rolled her eyes. _God, they were cute._ She thought to herself.

She slipped on her jacket and walked out the door to find an expected orange pickup.

The driver honked the horn several times and rolled down the windows.

"Get in before you freeze. I remember that jacket NEVER keeping me warm!" Kenny shouted.

"At least you HAD one." She called back and ran down the steps and hoped into the car.

"Kenny, where are you taking me? I don't think it's very safe to be walking blindfolded in the mall." She pointed out.

The blonde hadn't let her step foot in the mall without being blinded. She hadn't really understood why since she had already been to the mall earlier before.

"It's a surprise and I don't want you to see it." He said and she could feel him shoving through some people.

"Ken, be careful, don't hurt anyone." She mumbled.

"Don't worry!" He assured as he pushed an old woman aside.

Kenny stopped in front of a large shop with a turquoise and golden sign. With a swift motion, he untied the cloth and revealed Tveen's chocolate orbs.

"Well it's about time!" She complained and rubbed her eyes.

When the black spots disappeared and her blurred vision cleared, it still took her some time what she was standing in front of.

"BIRKS!" She yelled and ran in.

The blonde followed her into the jewellery store where sat, under the glass counters, the hundreds of shiny treasures that he could never even imagine to afford.

He sat on one of the uncomfortable fancy chairs which were found all over the store.

Kenny watched his girlfriend skip around the displays, pressing her palms up against the glass and staring in awe at the diamond necklaces and bracelets and such.

Even though watching her _did _fascinate him, it didn't take him long to doze off into his own special world.

He had surprised himself again, by referring to Tveen as his 'girlfriend'. He wasn't used to it and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be, but that didn't change how he felt about it all and THAT felt very good.

He figured that it would be better if he actually was next to his girlfriend rather than just thinking about the word. But, when he looked up to where Tveen last was, she wasn't there.

Tveen stood in front of one of the transparent counters. She was surprised that all that silver and gold hadn't had any effect on her. She always felt happier when being in this section, but it seemed that this time was different...maybe because she couldn't really BE any happier...

She had been admiring the engagement rings for a while now and she couldn't get her eyes to pull away. She wondered if she'll ever get one...or afford one for that matter.

She sighed loudly and was about to pull away when she felt something cold on her chest.

She looked up at her reflection and found two strong hands on her shoulders, framing a heart shaped diamond that hung neatly by two silver strings.

"It's gorgeous..." She whispered involuntarily, only afterwards noticing the blonde who stood behind her.

"Yeah, too bad I can't afford it..." He said with a sad smile.

Tveen snapped out of her mesmerized state and swung around to face the boy.

"What's wrong, Ken?" She asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes gently.

"I just needed to know how it felt." He mumbled.

"How _what_ felt?" She asked, the tone of curiosity taking over.

"To actually live moments like this. Actually be able to give a girl you love something like this and just watch her face light up..." The young man stated and let one heartfelt tear slide down his cheek.

Tveen was speechless. She ran her finger over the tiny diamonds forming a heart.

"Well, you got the last part okay..." She whispered.

Ouch. She suddenly felt bad. She turned back towards the rings and began to cry all over the glass. She didn't even try to hide it, she let her tears just drop.

Kenny saw this coming. He simply pulled his sleeve up and wiped off the water. As the objects behind the glass became visible, the blonde felt a small amount of panic well up inside him.

"Um, Tveen? Don't you think it's a little early to be looking at these?"

"Yes, it is, but Kenny I...I-"

The blonde brushed his finger over her quivering lips, making her quiet down.

"Which one you want?" He said, sounding dead serious. HE had no idea why he just asked her that. It's not enough he feels completely out of place in store, but now he was offering a girl an engagement ring.

"Ken, you can't be serious." She said, a small smirk contrasting against her sad eyes.

It was funny how she snapped out her flustered state and was now giving Kenny a reproachful stare.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: which one do you like best?" He asked, teasing her a little.

He never teased her to bother; he just couldn't help it when she was being all cute and mature.

"I like that one." She lay her finger on top of the transparent counter, pointing at one of the rings. Her voice was strained and she coughed at the end of the sentence but you could still tell that she had stopped crying.

The blonde felt the need to pull her into his arms. He stood behind her and let his gaze follow to where she was pointing.

"The one with _three_ diamond studs?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." She sounded much better now.

Kenny turned his head slightly toward another display of rings nearby.

"Well, I LOVE that one for you."

The brunette noticed the hint of mockery in the boy's voice and stirred in his arms to get a better look at the ring he was talking about.

"The silver one?" She asked.

"Yeah." He whispered in fake awe, obviously still mocking.

"But it doesn't have any stones..." She pointed out, getting a closer look at the simple piece.

"Exactly." He said and placed a few kisses down her neck before hugging her even tightly as she giggled and begged him to stop.

"So she saved your life?" The groomed blonde with the thick British accent asked.

"You could say zat." The dark brunette who laid his head in his lap answered in his usual bored tone.

Gregory stoked his boyfriend's hair; he knew it relaxed him and one thing that kid needed was to relax.

"Darling, please explain yourself." He begged.

"Of course, Cheri, but I warn you zat eet is not zat interesteeng."

Gregory simply nodded and stopped playing with his hair so Christophe could concentrate and not suddenly doze off.

"Eet is very simple, really. I was young and I was out playing mercenaries, as usual."

The start of the story wasn't really that surprising. Almost every story about his childhood started that way; it was him playing mercenaries.

"I had wandered off a bit too far from home zhis time and I had no idea where I was. As zee night came in and zee light started to fade, I became more and more scared and paranoid about the dark. I was on my bike and I started to pedal rapidly when I heard someone followeeng me, which probably was not zee case. Anyway, I took a chance and I turned around to see if there was anyone there and before I knew it, I had ridden my bike straight into a car's windshield."

Gregory gasped. Well, he certainly had not seen that coming. It wasn't like the Frenchman to be off guard like that, but then again, he _was_ a child back then.

"Ze only thing I remembered was waking up on a floral mattress and seeing a small dark figure sitting by me in what appeared to be a very small room." Christophe paused. He was trying to remember, he had forgotten most of it, the British boy could tell.

"She gasped when I woke up. She turned on the lamp next to the mattress and the dim light barely brightened the room. She told me her name and where I was. She told me zat she had found me out een ze Street. She told me I was bloody and unconscious... she dragged me to 'er house on ze corner of the street."

"So she did save your life!" Gregory exclaimed.

"Non, but my wounds would have worsened if she hadn't done it."

"What do you mean?"

"Once she 'ad taken me to her house, her parents were out and she tended ze minor cuts I 'ad. I stayed with her for 3 days until they got me back home." He finished the story.

"So, that's how you know her?"

"Oui, we also stayed in touch for a while. I did not know she was coming back. You must understand that I owe her a lot; you know 'ow I am when it comes to these things." He said with a small smile.

"Yes darling, I do. You're not going to let it go, are you? You think you owe her forever."

"That's because I do, Cheri." He said huskily and sat up to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Craig too?" Clyde exclaimed and caused the bed under him to creek as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Yep, with Tweek, on top of it all." Token added.

"Is everyone coming out of the closet? Like EVERYONE!" Clyde shouted and waved his arms all around the place.

"Well Kenny and Stan are still straight... you and me as well." Token sat up from his lying position on the wooden floor of his room. He crossed his legs in an Indian position and started to hum and meditate.

His concentration was disrupted when he heard the bed creek again. He sneaked a peek with one eye, only to see his best friend sitting right in front of him.

"Clyde what are you-"

Token's voice was muffled from Clyde's mouth that had covered his own completely in a strong kiss.

The dark haired boy pushed his friend away and wiped his mouth off frantically.

"Clyde! What the hell, man? Are you..."

"Nope." The brunette answered before the other teen could finish.

"Then why'd you-"

"Just checking buddy." He said with a huge embarrassed grin.

Token crossed his arms over his chest. "You could've just asked." He grumbled.

"I know, but if you were gay, you would have lied."

"Yeah but dude, this is so weird."

"Yeah, I know. That's how I know that neither of us has feelings for the other. We're good."

Clyde and Token shared a few glances until Token shoved his friend to the floor and then got up to his feet.

"Screw you." He said with a smile and left the room.

"Are you getting something to eat?" Clyde yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran after his best friend.

"_Ngh_, what if everyone AGH hates me?" Tweek yelled and pulled on his hair like a lunatic.

Craig pulled him tighter into his arms on the couch. He didn't even want to think what this kid would do without him being around.

"I'll kill them." Craig simply answered.

"AGH, what if I fail my year because all the teachers are homophobes!" He went on and began biting at the skin on his fingers.

"I'll kill them." The response was the same.

"Jesus Christ, what _ngh_ if our parents don't approve of all this!" He shrieked and then only to slap his hands to his mouth.

"I'll kill them."

"AGH! What if you kill everyone and then you have to go to jail because of murder! I don't want you to go to jail! NGH, no one will be there to take care of me because they'll all be DEAD!" The jittery blonde never rested.

"Then you'll come to jail with me." People did think that Craig was always bored, but what they didn't know was that he only sounded that way. The noirette always found it entertaining to converse with the caffeine addict. It was interesting because as you listened more and more, you'd notice patterns emerging from his stories about theories and such.

"No way man! I can't go to jail! What if I get beat up! Or they don't have coffee?" It was sad that coffee was one of his top priorities. Craig wasn't even sure if he was higher on Tweek's list than coffee...maybe no one was.

"I'll kill them." He said, going back to his original response.

Before his boyfriend could start freaking out even more, Craig started to let his hands roam up and down the blonde's thigh. He slowly kissed and licked at his neck until the trembling and the twitching had stopped and the only thing left was his soft whimpering.

"Craig?" He made a small noise before going on, "please don't kill anyone..." He pleaded.

Craig sighed. "Okay, Tweekers."

"So the hippie bitch just gave up?" Eric asked his redhead.

"Yeah, that's what Stan told me." Kyle answered.

"So she just called Bebe and called it truce?"

"Well, sort of... they're not really friends anymore but they don't hate each other either. Stan and Bebe can be together in peace."

"Well Kahl, when will you and I be able to be together in peace?" Cartman asked, sounding overly dramatic.

"We ARE together in peace, fat ass." Kyle said.

"No, the townspeople are all against us! They don't want us to love each other!" The large boy went on.

"Cartman what the hell are you talking about?" Kyle said, losing his patience with his boyfriend again.

Eric made a fake whimpering noise and then 'fainted' into Kyle's lap.

As much as Kyle hated it, he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You're such an idiot." He murmured and hugged him tightly.

That night, the whole town was calm. There was nothing happening and nothing was wrong. Everyone who deserved to be was happy.

Little did they know, tomorrow was going to be a dark day...

Okay guys, this is the before last chapter. Chapter 9 is the last one, I promise!

P.S. If anyone here has a deviant art account and actually has art posted on it... message me please.

Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**South Park, Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1, part 9 (final chapter)**

It was just one of those grey fall mornings. When the sky and the earth were colorless, forcing your mood to match its feel.

Tveen didn't want to go to school; she really didn't feel like it at all. She rolled out of bed and snuck a peak into Stan's room, where he too didn't seem very excited.

"Do we have to go?" She asked, standing in the doorway with her pyjamas on.

Stan looked at her with hooded eyes and nodded sadly. Tveen sighed and left, shutting his door behind her.

She really didn't feel like looking decent, well she wanted to but she didn't think she had the energy that morning. Sweats and a loose fitting white shirt would just have to do.

The ride to school wasn't very interesting either. The two 'siblings' soon found out that the early hour was not only grey, but also cold and drizzly. Stan's fingers shivered on the steering wheel and Tveen cuddled herself in Kenny's old jacket.

"I hate days like this..." Tveen muttered.

"Tell me about it; today's going to be a shit day." He said.

Tveen usually would've been more optimistic about it all and would have come back with a hopeful comment like 'you never know' or 'don't be so negative' but it was hard for her to do that when she fully agreed with the raven.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, all the spots near the building were taken, forcing Stan and Tveen to walk all the way through the yard.

The shivering girl pulled on her hood and prayed to God that the humidity wouldn't frizz her hair.

When they walked into the school, they found that they weren't exactly early and had only a few minutes before the bell.

Both of them grabbed their books, each received a kiss from both Bebe and Kenny (despite Stan's refusal in Kenny kissing him) and they headed off to class.

For the first time in a while, Craig had woken up in the morning, eager for school. Today was his first day as Tweek's non secretive boyfriend and he wasn't even going to _try _and play it safe. Just to make everything clear, Tucker says 'yes!' to public displays of affection.

He glanced at his clock, realised he was late and flipped the inanimate object the bird. He didn't have class with Tweek that morning which meant he would have to wait until recess, which did not please him at all.

Oh well, he just stuffed the scattered textbooks on the floor into his bag, picked up his schedule and flipped it off as well before stuffing it into the bag too and heading off.

Unlike his boyfriend, Tweek was incredibly nervous when he sat in the hallway alone, awaiting Craig's arrival. He twitched uncontrollably, even though that wasn't anything new, and made small noises to himself. He had tried to fix his hair that morning so he ordered every fibre in his being to behave in order to not grab at it.

"Hey Tweek." Someone said.

The blonde looked up and saw two people whom he hadn't spoken to in a while, sitting right in front of him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone other than Craig, let alone Token and Clyde.

"Clyde has something to tell you." Token said in his usual gentle voice and then nudged at Clyde.

"Tweek, I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

He didn't look him in the eye when he said it, but he did sound apologetic, which was good enough for Tweek.

The twitchy one nodded slowly but didn't say anything else.

"So, you and Craig, huh..." Clyde started awkwardly. "Bet the sex is great."

"CLYDE." Token hissed and shoved his best friend. "I'm really sorry for that Tweek, he's very-"

The dark haired boy stopped mid sentence and shot a confused but yet amused glance at Tweek who had put a hand over his mouth to cover the smile and giggles.

"See? He's not offended!" Clyde exclaimed. "So, come on Blondie, answer the question." Clyde purred.

Tweek couldn't. As much as the brunette made him laugh, he still didn't feel comfortable enough...though the question _did_ intrigue him...

He let out a few more giggles before seductively hooding his eyes with his eyelids and grinning lopsidedly at the two other boys.

Token's eyes flew open in surprise but Clyde just whistled.

"Hehe, dark side of Tweekers." He said and waggled his brows.

"All right Clyde, that's enough." Token spoke.

"So who tops?" The jock went on, ignoring his friend.

"_Clyde."_ He hissed.

"Craig right? I'm sure it's Craig." Clyde smiled excitedly.

Tweek hadn't meant it to come out so loud or make himself sound so cocky, but...

"Pft, as if." The blonde mumbled to himself, only afterwards remembering the people sitting so close to him.

"OH SHIT DUDE! TWEEK TOPS, MAN!" Clyde said in a weird squeaky voice as he ran his fingers of both hands through his hair.

"Well, I didn't see that coming... Don't worry buddy, we won't tell anyone." Token assured and dragged off a still astonished Clyde away with him, mumbling something like "You're such a douche."

A few seconds later, the bell rang. Tweek got up from his comfortable seating position and picked up his books too. Craig still hadn't arrived but he wasn't surprised; he was always late...for everything... Tweek smiled to himself.

He glanced down the hallway, only to see a smiling McCormick kissing Stan on the cheek as their girlfriends laughed their asses off. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had always found Kenny attractive and he always had liked him as a person. He was sort of happy that he found someone like Tveen to change his ways a bit.

As the girl's name crossed his mind, she walked by and waved at him with a sweet smile. He waved back... when Cartman had told him she was a 'Tweek' fan; he wasn't lying...for once.

Gregory had received a phone call the previous night and he wasn't going to lie about it; a very massive amount of fear rose up in him when the person on the other end expressed his wishes.

And so anxiety took over his mind and body with the result of a sleepless night. He lay in bed and worried about the reactions, his reputation and of course the other person's as well.

He was trying not to think of the fact that they would be leaving the comfort and isolation of the closet. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to in the first place.

So now, in the present, he sat in front of his locker with a tousle of brown hair tickling his neck.

"I still do not understand what gave you the motive to go public, Christophe." Gregory said. They had been receiving surprised glances and shocked double-takes all morning, of course none of them bothering the Frenchman but the blonde couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Thee fat boy already knew about eet, everyone was going to find out anywayz." He said.

"Of course, but don't you think Tveen and Kyle would have made sure that he doesn't talk?"

"Non. As much as Tveen and Kyel have affect on Eric, I do not zink zat zey would be able to do much."

"So, you don't feel uncomfortable with all of this?" The Brit asked.

"Non." He answered simply.

"At all?"

"Non."

Even though Gregory and Christophe weren't mercenaries per say, they weren't that far from it...so the blonde _could_ tell when his Frenchie of a boyfriend was lying.

"Oh well in that case..."

Gregory hooked his index finger onto the front of the brunette's shirt and roughly pulled him into a taunting kiss. The blonde felt his boyfriend's eyes flutter and he couldn't resist smiling against the embrace.

As the brunette gently pulled away, Gregory allowed himself a chuckle.

"Nervous are we?" He teased.

"Non, eet's just zat, zat is not what I had in mind." Christophe coolly as if nothing had happened.

"Well darling that's sort of what 'goeeng publeec' means." He explained and also took the risk of mocking his accent; he was really the only person in the world who could get away with that.

Judging by the look in his eyes, Christophe wanted to murder the Brit, but of course, he knew a better way to proceed.

"Oh, eez zat 'ow eet eez? Well, _love_ why don't I just get a little closer and beat zee _bloody_ sheet out of you!" The brunette growled back.

Gregory smiled lopsidedly to the last comment and winked at the brunette.

"It amuses me how fast you get angry; one of the reasons why I love you." He mumbled.

"Shut up..." Christophe grumbled and laid his head back on Gregory's shoulder.

Wendy stared at them all. All together. She couldn't believe it. After all that she had told Bebe, after all her tries with Stan and even after, when they both betrayed her, after all the threats she made... they were still, somehow, happy.

She wanted to march over there and give them all a piece of her mind. She wanted to tell Bebe how much she hurt her. She wanted to tell the new girl that she can't just march in and be friends with everyone. She wanted to yell at McCormick for no reason whatsoever. And most importantly, she wanted to ask Stan why; why is he doing this to her?

"I think you've hurt him enough, don't you?" A stranger's voice was heard from behind her.

Wendy turned around and spotted something she had not been expecting. Behind her, stood a young woman, about her age, tall, gorgeous and might she add; very stylish.

She wore her makeup well, even though it was in tons and her unnatural reddish orange hair hung in loose waves all the way down her back.

But what stunned Wendy the most, was what she had said.

"Huh...?"

"I said you've hurt him enough." The stranger said and rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know you well and you don't know me at all, but all I can see is that you be treating that boy like trash, honey."

Wendy made note in her head that the fairly attractive girl spoke like a ghetto trash queen. The only thing missing was the three snaps of her fingers across her face.

"Listen to me, you don't know ANYTHING about mine and Stan's history! We have been together since grade four and-"

"Yeah well, even back then you were treating him badly. Now look at the girl he with! You got nothin' on her honey!" The fake redhead said before walking away with her heels clanking against the floor.

Who the hell was that? She had never seen her in her life and somehow she knew her... and Stan. She also seemed to know about their relationship when they were kids. Was it Shelly...? She really doubted it; Shelly wasn't that pretty and would have been more aggressive in the matter.

She felt the sudden urge to run after the girl; she wanted to get some information, but the bell hand just rang and she had to get to class.

English couldn't be more boring. Tveen couldn't stop her eyelids from closing in on her eyesight, giving her the opportunity to fall asleep, but she had to resist.

"Mr. Garrison, sir? Could I please go to the bathroom."

He sighed and threw her the hall pass.

"Thanks." She said, catching the piece of thick laminated cardboard and dashing out of the door.

She power-walked to the bathroom and picked the cleanest stall. She sat on the floor and shut her eyes for a moment but made sure to not fall asleep. She debated whether or not to stay in the bathroom or eventually go back to class. It wasn't as if Garrison cared or as if she was learning anything new, so she really wasn't missing anything.

She slid her hand into her jacket and pulled out Stan's iPod that she had snatched that morning. She put on the earpieces and started to listen to some music that slowly dragged her into a dozed off state. It's that feeling you get when you wake up in the morning but your eyes are still closed and the dream you were having just keeps going...

"_Hey, are you all right?" _

"_Where am I? What eez goeeng on?"_

"_You rode your bike into a car, you passed out for a while... are you all right?"_

"_Oui, merci."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Christophe."_

"_I'm Tveen, nice to meet you. My mom will be home soon, she'll fix you up and then you can..._

The cheery voice of the little girl died away and so did that scene of a faraway past, but they were soon replaced by another memory.

"_You got the job, but you're going to have to change your name."_

"_Oh um, all right, how about Summer?"_

"_Sorry sweetie, someone already has that name, pick something else."_

"_Sugar...?"_

"_Perfect!" _

_The 8 year old employer was about to leave the room when she came to a halt and turned around to the new employee._

"_I'm Camilla by the way, but call me Lexus in front of the customers." She said and left the room, leaving the door open behind her._

Then the scene faded once more and cleared up in what seemed to be her old bedroom back in her home in Denver.

_The door creaked open and in walked a large black man._

"_Hello there, children."_

"_Hey Uncle, you're back!"_

_The now about 15 year old Tveen jumped off her 'bed' and hopped into the arms of Chef. It was about a year before she had gone to South Park; she had no idea what was going to happen to her in a matter of 12 months. _

"_Why do you call me 'children'? I'm just one child." _

"_I know. I'm just used to those crackers down in South Park." _

_Tveen looked into Chef's eyes and noticed something. He seemed distant._

_Chef sighed and snapped out of his thoughts._

"_What's wrong?"_

_He sighed again and looked at the young girl._

"_Look Tveen, I'm leaving. Not just South Park, I think I might be leaving the country... I just... I just need to get away for a while."_

"_But Uncle-"_

"_I'm getting old sweetheart, that town is just getting to crazy for me."_

"_B-But you're coming back right?" Tears were falling down from her face and Chef hugged her tight._

"_Maybe..."_

The moment stopped and Tveen was shaken up by the sudden sound of a loud bell, louder than the usual one. This one sounded more like..._an alarm._

Confused, she jumped up and ran out the bathroom to see an empty hallway, she wondered if the alarm had been ringing for a while because the hallways were deserted when she was running through them, searching for the nearest exit.

The whole student body stood outside the school watching the flames licking out the windows of the burning room that, 5 minutes ago, was the science lab.

The teachers began to count the students and were starting to panic when the number was a student short. They counted again, only this time there were two teens missing...

Craig knew who was missing. He didn't have to count; he didn't even have to look around. It was simple logic; there was no one grabbing at his shirt, no anxious sounds to his ears and no tangled jagged blonde hair in his face.

Despite his worry, he refused to cry, though he wanted to badly. But even with his teeth biting down is tongue, he couldn't stop that one tear to roll down his cheek.

She turned a corner and found the science lab, covered in flames inside, the door shut and smoke everywhere in sight. She had no choice though; it was the only way out of the building. She covered her nose and mouth as much as she could with the inside of her elbow and ran through the suffocating corridor, only to trip over something halfway there.

"What the fuck!" She screamed and coughed a few times. She got up and turned to see Tweek Tweak lying on his stomach, probably unconscious.

"Oh shit."

She couldn't just leave him there and the exit was in sight anyways...

She grabbed him from his arm pits and dragged him off with her through the thick smell of smoke... her lungs were SO screwed, she thought to herself as she held on to Tweek more than dear life.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. The laboratory door flew off its hinges and pieces of broken glass flew all over the place. Even though the two teens were a fair distance away from the burning room, the broken bits of material did reach them.

Tveen winced at the pain and ignored the fact that she had gone def. She just held on tighter to the caffeine addict and kept going on, cursing the explosive chemicals under her few remaining breaths.

Kenny knew she was in there. He also knew he couldn't go in after her, even if ever part of him was telling him to. He just hoped that the damn firefighters would stop taking their time and arrive already... well this was South Park for you. The blonde was smart enough to lie to Stan. He told him that he saw her run to find Butters. He knew it was wrong for him to do such a thing but he had to in order to avoid Stan having a panic attack and starting up his asthma. Tveen will probably have breathing problems if she gets out of there, so might as well make sure Stan's all right.

The whole mass of students and teachers were startled at the loud booming sound that was heard. The dirty blonde and the noirette were standing several feet away from each other, but both were worrying about the same things.

From afar, sirens were heard getting louder and louder. It made Kenny feel better; he knew they would save her.

And just as that comforting thought crossed his mind; it disappeared as the brunette appeared in the school doorway.

She dragged along with her a very broken down Tweek, but she didn't look all that great either.

Tveen was breathing heavily. She had pieces of broken glass sticking out of her arms which were covered in blood as she shook in pain.

Tweek, who also had bits of glass in him, was eerily still in his unconscious state.

As she let go of Tweek and let him lay on the pavement, her legs finally gave him and she buckled down to her knees.

To everyone's surprise, a weary smile appeared on her broken lips.

She stuck out her arm slowly and pointed at someone in the crowd of students.

Her smile turned into a crooked grin as she spoke with a chuckle in her voice.

"You owe me Tucker!" She yelled, the smile still plastered on her lips as she passed out next to the blonde.

She woke up in a white room, remembering nothing. Nothing except for Craig's face before... before what? She couldn't remember...

She painfully tilted her head to the side and saw a bed, the same kind of bed she was lying in at the moment. Only in it, was a mass of crazy blonde hair belonging to a now steady breathing Tweek.

Some things came back to her. The fire, Tweek lying unconscious, the explosion... but then there was gap, right before Craig's expression. She couldn't remember what happened, but forcing herself was just making the headache worse.

She tilted her head to the other side and saw a couch with two teenagers sleeping on each other. She smiled; not because it was sweet but because of how awkward the scene would be when they woke up.

Kenny was lying on the couch, his hands behind his head on the arm rest with Craig's head resting on his chest. The noirette and blonde were probably sitting together until they feel asleep... like that.

She chuckled quietly to herself, she didn't want to wake them up, at least not without Tweek awake too; she wanted him to see this.

"_Tweek!" _She whispered in his direction. "Tweekers, wake up!"

The blonde was startled but surprisingly didn't make any loud scared noises. He fluttered his eyes open and then rubbed them, only then noticing the tubes running into his skin.

"Wholly shit, where are we?" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"I think we're in a hospital...something happened to us in that fire."

"Oh yeah... _ngh_ the fire."

"Whatever, forget that. Check THAT out." She said and pointed at their boyfriends with her chin.

Tweek lifted his head to get a better glimpse at whatever she was showing him, he couldn't tell who they were at first but when he did...

Tveen almost jumped up at the sound of the blonde's hysterical laughter. They were lucky it was the afternoon because that would have woken up the hospital for sure.

She had never seen Tweek laugh like that before which caused her to do the same, the other two boys were bound to wake up.

"Tweek...? Are you...-"Craig stopped in his question to let his eyes widen at the situation he was finding himself in. He was settled comfortably on a sleeping Kenny whose eyes were starting to match the noirettes'.

"Dude, get off!" Kenny shouted.

"I am!" Craig spat back as he rolled off the couch, letting Kenny hop off too and dust himself off, as if Craig was dirty or something.

"I bet you enjoyed that." Craig went on.

"Yeah, just as much as you." Kenny said sarcastically.

Tveen and Tweek could barely hear their argument because of the laughter. It was just THAT funny.

"Guys, it's not funny." Kenny pointed out as if he was hurt when it was really his ego.

"Yeah, stop it." Craig added.

The two wounded teen's laughter died away and just settled into two very wide grins.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in stormed Stan.

"Tveen! You're awake! Thank God!" He ran to her bed and kissed her a million times on the cheeks.

"Stan, Jesus, stop it!" She said and laughed.

The raven boy then looked at Tweek.

"Why is he all giddy?" he asked.

Tweek giggled randomly but didn't say anything.

"I think I know why." Bebe said, walking into the room, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"CRAIG AND KENNY ARE FAGS!" He yelled and threw his arms in the airs.

"What's wrong with him?" Craig asked.

A young blonde nurse walked into the room in a rush and then smiled at her two patients.

"I'm happy you're finally awake." She said and put her hand on Tveen's forehead. "You two had been out for a while, I'm Nurse Jenna."

"Um, nurse, what's up with my boyfriend?" Craig asked, running his fingers through the blonde's hair, trying to undo the knots.

"Oh, sorry but we had to drug him just a little. He wouldn't stop twitching for some reason, but he's better now." The nurse said.

"You what? He always twitches! It's normal! He's a caffeine addict!" Craig shouted.

"Oh dear..." The nurse said and quickly skipped out of the room yelling 'Doctor! Doctor!'.

"What a twit..." Bebe mumbled.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd treat their biggest customer better." Kenny mumbled and received sad smiles from his friends (except for Tweek who still wore the creepy grin).

"Oh, they're awake." A soft voice came from the doorway.

Kyle and Cartman stood together, holding hands, next to Gregory and Christophe.

"Hey guys!" Tveen said.

"Wait _ngh_ a second," The blonde said. "How long have we been out?"

"A very long 4 days." Gregory answered. The others had rolled their eyes back and were trying to count the days, unlike them, the Brit had been keeping track.

"Wow..."

"Oui, you gave us all a very beeg scare, petite chatte." Christophe said.

There was a moment of silence, where Tveen scanned the room, where all of his friends stood. She had missed them. It was the first time almost everyone was together.

"C-Craig..." Tweek broke the silence.

"Yes, Tweekers?"

"I-I think the _ngh_ drug is wearing off..."

"How come?" Craig raised an eyebrow at him.

"Could you...Could you, maybe, um, get me some coffee?"

Craig smiled sweetly and leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on top of the blonde's lips.

"Of course." He said and left the room.

Minutes passed and all the friends talked and laughed. Tveen and Tweek also got explanations to what had happened the day of the fire.

"You were taken here for slight smoke inhalation." A voice had said. It was Wendy who had just appeared. Everyone was staring at her and she did what she thought was right for the moment. She smiled...and they all smiled back.

A while later, when Craig returned, he was followed in by an unusual pair.

"Camilla!" Tveen had shouted.

"Hey sweetheart!" The ex-Raisins girl had said and kissed Tveen on both cheeks.

"Le-I mean Camilla was unlucky enough to decide to visit on the day of the fire. Th-Thank goodness she wasn't inside the building when it happened." Butters explained, bumping his fists together.

Camilla had come to school that day in order to find either Tveen or Butters, but instead had bumped into someone else...

The room fell silent again when Damien entered the room.

"I don't want to be here..." He growled to the blonde under his arm.

"Oh lighten up Damien; I'm just here to see some sick friends." Pip said and made the room feel warm again.

They were soon joined by Token and Clyde as well. The brunette wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he kissed his best friend.

"You know Craig, I know how you feel. I to have kissed a guy and I must say that the rush is amazing." He said.

"Would you PLEASE just SHUT UP?" Token growled and punched his best friend in the arm.

"Ow, Token calm down. Anyways, as I was saying, that's how I found out that I wasn't gay at all." He said cupped his hand and 'whispered', "I'm not too sure about Token though..."

The whole room filled with laughter, even the new nurse was laughing.

Kenny, being the most favourite patient of Hell's Pass hospital, had the power to get a better nurse. Nurse Karine was a MUCH better than Nurse Jenna.

"You should be out by the end of the week." She had assured the two. "And try not to kill yourself, Kenny."

They all laughed.

Here they were, all together, a crowd in front of two hospital beds, no one was missing...well no one they could think of.

"I brought your jacket." Cartman said, giving the orange coat to her. "I took it right before they put you in that ambulance."

Tveen hugged Kenny's old hoodie. From that moment on, they all fell silent. Everyone just staring at each other, no awkwardness, no pain, no hatred in their eyes, the only thing present that hung in the air was some form of nostalgia. It was complicated since they couldn't really miss each other while they stood in the same room together but it had been a while since they were all together like this, in peace.

It was weird how a situation like this had brought all of them together, in one big crowded hospital room, with a very old and a very new friend lying in each bed. Yes, they were having a moment and yes tears _were_ welling up in Bebe's eyes but nothing could have prepared them for anything of the sort.

As the hospital door creaked open, none of them even bothered turning around to see who it was. Why would they want to ruin a moment like this?

"Hello there, children."

"Hey Chef." They all said casually in unison without even turning their heads.

A second passed, and then another, and then another and then Tveen smiled when she saw her friends' eyes widen all together.

"CHEF!" They all screamed and tackled the aged cafeteria worker in hugs.

"Damn, you crackers have grown! And I see you've met Tveen." He said and walked past the children to her niece.

"How you doing, child?" He asked.

"I'm doing great uncle." She said and sat up to hug him around the neck.

The large man nodded and stood back up.

"Now, I need to catch up, so all you crackers gather around and tell me what's going on."

"Well half the class decided to come out of the closet..." Stan started but then received a punch from 6 different people and then 2 very strong ones from Craig.

"Ow, dude!" Stan rubbed his arms.

"The second one was from Tweek." Craig pointed out.

"So ya'll chose the same time to come out? See, I told you that when the time came-"

"It was me." Tveen cut it.

"What's that child?"

"I told them to." She said plainly.

Chef paused and then frowned at her.

"Tveen, how many times have I told you that it is not okay to meddle in other people's business! I give them advice because they ask for it! THEY come to ME." He reproached her.

"Hey they needed my meddling and plus look at them now; they're all happy!" She explained.

"Ugh, fine. Keep going Stanley."

"Okay well, I'm going out with Bebe." He said and smiled because he remembered all those times he had told Chef how much he wanted to. "Kyle is with Cartman. Craig and Tweek are together, same goes for Gregory and Mole and apparently, Damien and Pip." He ended it and then looked around to see if he missed anyone.

"Yeah, sorry and Butters seems to be hitting it off with Lexus."

"Camilla!" She cheerfully corrected.

"Right sorry...Oh! And Clyde kissed Token but they're not gay." He added and smiled, finally ending the explanation.

"_You didn't have to mention that!"_ Token hissed in anger and clenched his fists.

Clyde gently brushed his fingers over his white knuckles and spoke gently, in a calming voice.

"Now, now Token, calm down." He cooed.

"DON'T touch my hands." Token grumbled.

Chef laughed and so did the rest of the room.

"So that's about it? Nothing more I need to know about?" He asked.

All the teens looked at each other awkwardly. They all knew which part of the story Stan had left out and they didn't blame him for doing so. Kenny especially was thankful that 'detail' wasn't mentioned yet. He needed some time or lifetimes, to be exact.

When visiting hours were over and Nurse Karine had finally gotten everyone to leave (after of course being hit on by Chef several times), Tveen and Tweek finally got some time to get out of the room, go to the bathroom and then get back to bed to rest.

As Tveen splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror and realised that she actually didn't look half bad for a person who had been in the hospital for a week or so. She looked sort of run down, but in a good way. She actually thought Tweek looked healthier than he had before the whole fire incident. It was probably because he hadn't had coffee ever since and he had been actually getting some beauty sleep.

Marching herself back to her room, worry rose in her chest; what if Tweek got lost in the hospital? The fear died away when she entered the room and saw him lying on HER bed. She really shouldn't be surprised. Her bed _was _nearest to the door, she just figured Tweek didn't feel like taking 3 more steps to his own bed.

She crawled up into Tweek's already warm bed and snuggled against the pillows that smelled strongly like caramel and coffee. Even though it had been a long time the blonde hadn't drank his caffeinated drug, that didn't mean the strong smell of it had left his clothes, hair and complete body. If someone told her that he bathed in it, she really wouldn't have any trouble believing it.

After having lied in bed for about 20 minutes, listening to the soft whimpers coming from her bed, Nurse Karine finally came in, wished her goodnight and shut off the lights.

She had fallen asleep. It had been hours that she was in a dreamless slumber, until she was slowly stirred awake by the sudden movement of the bed. She struggled to open her eyes; she really couldn't see much anyway. When they finally adjusted, she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the dark silhouette of someone lying right on top of her.

"Hey, I missed you." The voice spoke, before the shadow of the person's head lowered to Tveen's neck and started licking and kissing at the skin there.

She was completely confused. She hadn't really recognized the voice but she figured it was Kenny's. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave them a slight push.

"Ken...?"

The person stopped dead in his movements before speaking into her neck.

"Tweek...?"

Tveen's eyes shot open when she realised who the nasally voice belonged to and she started to push harder and harder on the shoulders.

"Oh God." Craig Tucker exclaimed in a whisper and jumped off the bed.

"Wrong bed honey, Tweek and I switched. Good night." She said and went back to sleep.

"Right, sorry." Craig said, but he wasn't sure whether or not to go to Tweek's bed. With his luck, McCormick might just pop out of there.

He leaned over the other bed, kissed the caffeinated angel on the forehead and left before any nurse could see him.

Days went by and the visit got longer and more frequent, not that Tveen or Tweek were complaining. During the weekdays, they would be visited by either Chef or their parents. At the end of the day, a pair would pass by; bring them some work to do or just decent food to eat.

On the weekends, the whole gang was there, telling the two about schoolwork or the latest news and gossip. Even though they did enjoy all of this, it was causing some extra stress which interfered with their sleep and rest. Nurse Karine had no other choice but to get rid of Tweek's coffee and put Tveen on some sleeping pills.

It was a Sunday evening and everyone, including Chef, was gathered around the beds once more. Nurse Karine came in with a tray, carrying two glasses of water and a pill.

"Do I really have to?" Tveen asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid you do." She answered and left the room.

Tveen had a few more minutes to converse with her friends and family about Chef's adventures around the world, before she popped the pill into her mouth and gulped it down with some water.

After a few minutes, she already felt drowsy. As Chef finished his story, she felt Kenny's presence near her. The whole room was blurry and Tveen's thoughts felt very uneven and were wondering off into random corners of her mind.

When she finally felt herself falling to sleep, she built up the resistance for one last question. As she spoke, everyone leaned in to listen.

"Guys, you know, even though I know all your secrets and almost everything about your lives, there was always this one particular thing that I always wanted to know that even Chef never told me..."

Her eyes were slowly shutting, making the curious looks of her friends disappear under her eyelids.

"Who _is_ Mysterion?" She asked and before the question was answered, she had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Everyone in the room stood immobile and observed the now calm looking patients' chests rise up and down, considering their even breaths.

Kenny didn't even care that everyone was looking, including Chef. He leaned onto the hospital bed and brushed his lips against hers; something that couldn't even be considered a kiss.

**Epilogue**

When they entered the restaurant, the place was packed with people and waiters. A whole summer had past and everyone had been off on some kind of adventure, even Stan and Tveen had barely seen each other. Both were off on some vacation with their significant other.

The two hadn't seen their friends for 2 months and they really had missed them. This reunion thing was actually Token's idea. He had picked and reserved the restaurant, so Kenny knew he had to look for a crowded and loud table.

As she clutched the blonde's arm tightly, Tveen listened to the buzz of conversation around the vast room, hoping to pick up something familiar. But before she could, Kenny had already found them and was guiding Tveen toward them.

As the table appeared into her view, the sounds of her friends' voices were heard as well.

"Yeah, so apparently Jews give great blow jobs." Cartman's voice was heard getting louder and louder as they approached.

"Shut up Eric!" Kyle yelled.

"Eric? Since when do we call him that?" Kenny said as he appeared by the table, ushering Tveen.

The two were greeted by a symphony of 'hey' and 'hi'. They sat in their seats and started to make conversation.

Everyone had stories to tell; all of them different.

Apparently, Tweek and Craig had gone to Paris together.

"Tweek drive me mad." Craig joked around.

"AGH, I did _not."_ Tweek said and fidgeted in place.

"We practically visited EVERY single cafe in the city." The raven went on, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Yeah, w-well we visited all those art places too!" Tweek squealed.

Craig gave Tweek a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, making Tweek feel uncomfortable... just the way he liked him.

As the stories went on, they were told angrily by Christophe that he was suppose to have gone to France as well...only he lost the coin toss and ended up in London, to Gregory's delight.

"You must admit, it's a beautiful country."

"It eez not a country, mon amour; England is a province of Great Britain." Christophe said cockily, obviously teasing his blushed boyfriend with his lopsided smile.

"Oh hush..." The blonde mumbled.

"Ouch, burn." Clyde hissed to the Europeans.

Tveen and Kenny had gone visiting the Scandinavian countries, including Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Finland. It was a graduation present from Chef (who found out about the couple from Stan's parents).

Stan and Bebe had gone to Cuba and Token and Clyde had gone to L.A. where on one night, Clyde got drunk and kissed Token for a second time. The brunette also felt the need to tell everyone.

"I kissed him again, it was hilarious! But, I'm still not gay." He had explained in all seriousness, only to be punched by the dark skinned boy several times.

Kyle and Cartman had gone to Russia together. Kyle went on and on about all the sights to see and the beauty of Moscow itself.

On the other hand, Cartman kept telling everyone about all the Russian sex they had...whatever the fuck that meant.

They all spoke the whole night, about old things, new things and things that were to yet happen.

"Hey, I still don't know who Mysterion is. You guys never told me." Tveen said.

The whole table looked at each other and smiled deviously.

"After you passed out, we made a decision." Bebe explained.

"This is one secret you'll never know." Kyle said.

Tveen paused for a moment and blinked at all of her friends.

"No...You have to... you can't just... I have to know!" She squeaked out.

"Sorry babe, this one will actually remain a secret."

"Okay, no, please, just give me a hint or something." She begged.

They all laughed and shook their heads; there was no way they were letting her in on that one.

There it was people, the one secret that Tveen Williams would never know, and in case you were wondering...yes, she did not sleep for a while and yes, she did make a bunch of calculations but the end failed to find out who Mysterion was. She eventually let it go...

As the evening slowly came to an end, the whole group sat at the table in silence, their empty glasses still clutched in their grasps.

"I can't believe this is the end..." Butters muttered. "Everyone's leaving. We're not going to see each other for a while now..."

His girlfriend, Camilla, who sat next to him nodded sadly.

"Yeah, all of you are going to be gone. Me and Token are going to be stuck here forever." Clyde complained.

"We're not going anywhere..." Stan said, raisin his eyes up to meet Butters'

"Yeah neither are we..." Kyle mumbled, Eric nodding rapidly next to him.

"We don't really have anywhere else to go." Kenny explained with a sad smile and wrapped an arm around Tveen.

"Tweek and I already found jobs here." Craig added.

The whole gang just sat there staring at each other, speechless. Well, that failed... They had made a huge deal out of nothing... there wasn't really much that was going to change. There were no long goodbyes to be said and there were no tears to be shed. They were all together and they always would be...

In a little hick town, in the Colorado Mountains...

'South Park'.

The end


End file.
